The Monster Within Us All
by Zaku-118
Summary: Tai and his crew of rouges stumble across a terrible experiment gone wrong. A web of lies, betrayal and deceit is slowly uncovered that could mean the end of the humanity. Who are section 1? Who can be trusted? and most importantly how many will survive? THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED, but i am working on a Re-Write.
1. Chapter 1: The Pegasus

**The Pegasus**

**Date: 18/07/2352**

**Location: Serenity class cruiser Pegasus, in the Katara system**

The ship was old, very old in fact. Hell they'd stopped using Serenity's almost 15 years ago and the Pegasus had been one of the first of the production line. The few Serenities that had been left in service had been refitted into the improved Miranda class; and even those were being systematically replaced with the new Akira's.

All of this Taichi Kamiya had known when he bought the ship but none of it concerned him. He had also known that he couldn't afford a better ship. He didn't care though. This ship, with its bare metal corridors, scorched and battered hull, obsolete weapons and ancient engines had an almost antique charm to it. It had given him the second shot at life he'd always wanted. A chance to explore the galaxy and, dare he say it, seek out new life and new civilisations. Whether it was beautiful or not, it was his home now.

* * *

Tai, himself, sat on the bridge in his large and comfortable captain's chair. Actually he was more slouched in the chair, his eyes closed, half asleep; lulled by the gentle hum of the bridge console and control panels surrounding him.

Tai Kamiya was 30 years old. He'd been born on the Imperial Terran colony of Tandara, The first child of Susumu and Yuuko Kamiya. His younger sister Kari had been born, about, 3 years later.

At the age of 18 he entered into the imperial national service, as everybody had to do. He'd remained in Starfleet for 11 years receiving a considerable amount of medals for courage and a series of field promotions. However after an incident on Cypress Prime which had left 15 Starfleet personnel dead Tai was, falsely, held responsible and he was forced to resign from Starfleet.

Tai wore his favourite blue T-shirt with yellow edging. Under this was a long sleeved dark blue shirt. A pair of goggles hung around his neck, a good luck charm from his youth. His trousers were rough grey cargo trousers held up by a standard issue Starfleet belt. It wasn't exactly the smart Starfleet uniform he'd worn for 11 years, but it served its purpose and, if he said so himself, was fairly popular with the ladies.

Directly in front of Tai, past the navigation console which was currently on auto-pilot, was the main view screen. At the moment it was blank, nothing but endless space with a spattering of stars. Not a ship or planet to bother him. He could relax.

With that thought in mind he snuggled deeper into the chair content to just sleep here for the foreseeable future.

His Dreaming was rudely and abruptly cut short by an incessant beeping from one of the consoles. At first Tai tried to ignore it, it might stop by itself.

It didn't.

Reluctantly Tai's right eye flicked open. The dark brown orb scanned the room for whatever it was that had disturbed his slumbers. There it was. He had pinpointed the source of his irritation. A small light on the navigational console was flashing on and off accompanied by a loud beeping.

Yamato Ishida was the only other person on the bridge and he was apparently unaffected by the beeping. He had his feet up, a cup of coffee resting on the tactical console and a leather-bound book on his lap. Casually he flipped the page with one hand whilst the other picked up the cup allowing him to down a small amount of that, almost, pitch black liquid he called Coffee.

Yamato, or Matt, as he was more commonly known, was the same age as Tai give or take a few months. He was taller as well; not by a large amount but it was noticeable when they stood near each other. His outfit was not very dissimilar to Tai's. A long sleeved grey shirt with a dark green battle jerkin worn over and a pair of dark blue trousers. His most distinguishing feature however was his hair, long, blonde and gelled into an almost indescribable shape.

Tai now had forced both his eyes open and glanced at Matt hoping he would do something to stop the noise.

He didn't he merely continued reading his book apparently ignoring Tai as much as the flashing light. Forced to take action Tai let out a deep sigh giving the light the dirtiest look he could muster.

When that didn't work in shutting it up he was forced to take drastic action, anything was preferable to getting out of his comfy chair.

Slowly his right hand glided down the side of his chair to the pile of stuff on the floor, searching for a projectile.

A plate with the remnants of some unknown sauce on it, nah too delicate. He groped further. His phase pistol, it must have fallen out of its holster as he had leant back, tempting but Izzy would kill him for it.

Perfect. An empty lemonade can. Scooping up the can he hurled it at the navigational console, in particular the flashing light.

He missed by about 20cm and the can proceeded to bounce off and clattered onto the bridge floor. But it was close enough to get the damn thing to shut up. Blissful silence again filled the bridge.

Then it was broken again, this time by Matt who sounded less than impressed with Tai "Izzy's not going to be happy with you"

"Izzy isn't here" Tai responded with a cheeky grin and with that the bridge returned to silence and Tai returned to sleep.

* * *

Daisuke Motomiya, or Davis for short, glanced down at the cards in his hand, before retuning his gaze to his opponent sitting right in front of him. Kazu Shioda had a reputation as one of the finest card players in the empire, and his face showed it. He was cocky maybe even slightly arrogant (Traits which had also been applied to Davis) and there was something about Kazu which scared him. It wasn't his voice or the way he acted, no it was his clothes lot's of black and grey and dark blues. That added to the fact Davis, like everyone else had heard about the Ticonderoga and anybody who had lived through that deserved at least some respect; Even though he did think Kazu was a bit of a dick.

Davis scratched at his mass of brown hair, slightly shifting the goggles that sat on his forehead, a trait he'd picked up from Tai. Davis was 3 years younger than Tai at 27 apart from that the two were very similar, sure Davis was a bit smaller, his hair was slightly darker and his skin more tanned but the two acted in an almost undistinguishable way, and they'd both been described as obnoxious.

Finally he relented that there was nothing he could do with the cards he had that would improve his chances of winning. He would have to wait "Your go" he muttered dejectedly

Kazu annoyed him further by grinning like a maniac at that. From that look alone Davis knew that Kazu's reputation was still secure.

In one flowing movement Kazu plucked a card from his hand and slammed it onto the metal table with as much smugness as he could muster. "Gabumon warp digivolves to MetalGarurumon and P'owns you're ass"

Davis's groans of defeat were soon drowned up as Kazu leapt to his feet sending his chair flying backwards "WOOOO!! UNDEFEATED!!" he looked down at Davis the grin now larger than anybody had thought was humanly possible "Who's the king of Digimon?" he stabbed a thumb at his chest "That'd be me. 4 years undefeated"

Kazu was well known for being 'gracious' in victory unfortunately for him Davis was a very bad loser

"Oh yeah, let's see how well you do in a rematch"

Kazu leant close and whispered "You're on Chumly"

With both Kazu and Davis unlikely to call it quits this was going to be a very long card game.

* * *

Takato Matsuki sat alone in his quarters, a picture of his childhood sweetheart his only companion. Her name was Jeri. He had last seen her almost a year ago, when he'd still been in Starfleet. He lightly brushed one of her cheeks. He sighed deeply to himself, could it have worked between them, or was it just fate? He placed the picture down and took a long deep breath, his eyes floating round his room.

He was 21 years old, officially the youngest person onboard. He too wore a pair of goggles on his forehead, like Davis he almost idolised Tai. He wore a plain blue hooded top and pale grey trousers. The hoody had been a gift from his mother, a sort of going away present when he'd been called up for national service. He hadn't seen his mother or father since and the hoody itself was looking very much worse for ware through its almost constant use.

Three large knocks sounded on the door behind him, taking him more than a little by surprise. He wondered who it could be. Kazu was the only person he talked to on a regular basis and he was busy "securing his reputation" in cargo bay 2, surely he couldn't have beaten Davis already "Yes, come in"

The door opened and Sora walked in "Hey Takato, I was starting to wonder where you'd got to" she smiled "You've been in here for a while"

Sora was a nice woman, Takato could admit that. She was very beautiful but she was also Matt's girlfriend and Takato knew Matt well enough not to make any moves on his woman.

She had kind, caring eyes and short red hair. Takato almost smiled at it, the only other woman he knew with red hair was very different from Sora.

"So what have you been up to" she was still smiling, a gentle friendly smile

"Oh just thinking" Takato was more than a little nervous. He hadn't really spoken with Sora since he'd come onboard less than a year ago. Now, however, was not the time for socialising. He just wanted to be alone right now.

"I thought you might be hungry so I got you a sandwich"

"Oh thanks" Takato gingerly took the plate from her "That looks nice, I see Matt's a lucky guy"

She smiled a bit nervous herself. She noticed the picture on Takato's desk "Girlfriend?"

"Sort of" Takato bit his lip "Not anymore"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"We were at school together, went to the academy" Sora could hear Takato's voice starting to waver at the mere mention of it. Whoever she was he must have really loved her, that or something really bad had happened.

She could understand that feeling, she couldn't even imagine what she'd be like if she lost Matt and although she didn't know Takato that well she knew he was a gentle and caring person.

Takato exhaled deeply, trying to calm himself "We'll I'd best probably see how Kazu's doing, Thanks for the Sandwich" he scooped it off the plate, taking a bite as he did "Hm that's really nice"

"Glad you like it" she said warmly

Takato nodded "Thanks. That was just what I needed"

* * *

On the Bridge Tai still sat in his chair watching as Izzy read screens and fiddled with controls. Izzy had removed on of the control panels, complaining at great length at the amount of dent in the console as a result of Tai's refusal to get out of his comfy chair.

Matt stood by the door, arms partly folded leaning slightly against the wall, apparently still not interested in anything except that damn book of his. Tai would have to find out what Matt was reading. It had to be a bloody good book since he was rarely seen without it.

Izzy was a year younger than Tai, nonetheless Tai knew that Izzy was much more intelligent than he could ever hope to be. He was noticeably shorter than Tai, with short red hair. He wore a dirty orange shirt worn open over a grey T-shirt, both of which stank of booze.

He continued pressing switches and glancing at screens for some time. Tai knew not to interrupt him when he was like this, but he did anyway partly because he was bored and partly because he enjoyed winding Izzy up. "Do you know what set it off?" Izzy looked up, with a more-than-slightly irritated expression on his face "No, not yet, probably an asteroid or starship in our flight path but I can't be sure"

"It's _only_ been 10 minutes" Matt added bitterly

Izzy scowled at him "Look this equipment is ancient; half of it doesn't even work. I need to cross reference all the sensor buffers so I can say for sure _if there is _something out there"Tai sighed deeply, but inwardly chuckled.

As he sat there watching Izzy fiddling with things Tai couldn't even guess as to what they were, Sora walked onto the bridge with a tray holding 4 cups of coffee "I thought you guy's might like a drink"

Matt finally paid attention to something other than that damn book. He lifted a coffee cup of the tray "Thanks"Tai followed picking up the cup nearest him, without getting up of course "Ta" She offered a cup to Izzy who took it and placed it on one of the flat monitors, which had a dark coffee stain on it already. "Have you found out what it is yet?" she asked trying not to sound too bothered Tai had raised his coffee cup to blow on it and grinned wickedly "Not yet, were just cross referencing the thingamabobs right now"

Izzy scowled at that "We?"

Tai smirked "I'm making sure you do it right"Sora tried, unsuccessfully, to stop herself from laughing. Tai couldn't help but join in. He really envied Matt to have won over such a woman.

Izzy, meanwhile, took a small sip out of the old flask of whiskey that he always carried "in case of emergencies" before wiping a sleeve across his mouth and giving a deep sigh of satisfaction. That caught Tai's attention. He rose from his chair in an attempt to peer over Izzy's shoulder "Anything?"

Izzy's head twisted slightly, looking up at Tai "Hm… Oh it's a ship"

Tai waited "And?" Obviously he was expecting a slightly more in-depth analysis from the ships genius.

Izzy flicked a few switches "I can't tell you anything more from this range" he looked back to Tai "We need to get closer for a more detailed scan"

Tai had hoped for something more exciting, but then again the scanners were always picking up something. He remembered 5 times they had made course corrections to avoid, what had later turned out to be, dust. "You're sure it's not just dust in the scanner again" He dealt the console a few hefty whacks

"Hey! Stop it!" Izzy shouted whilst trying in vain to stop a pile of computer disks from falling to the floor. The disks clattered noisily as they landed and Izzy swore "See what you've gone and done"

Tai stooped and picked up one of the disks. He flipped it between his fingers giving it a brief examination "Their just Disks Izzy. It's no big deal. Hell I don't even think people use these anymore"

Izzy muttered something and bent over to pick them up. Tai glanced down at Izzy and couldn't help noticing that, like everyone else on the ship, his shirt wasn't tucked in and as he bent down he revealed a large amount of his naked back. Tai's eyes moved down Izzy's back before landing on his…. 'No Tai' he subconsciously told himself. 'That is not part of a guys body that other guys are supposed to look at'. Izzy stood up straight and placed the pile of disks back on the console "Try not to do that again" he asked simply before taking another gulp form his flask, apparently waiting for his coffee to cool down "Anyway I just checked the sensors. Their fine"

"Should we avoid it?" Sora wondered trying to get in some contribution to the conversation

Tai clapped his hands together "Well I say we investigate" he twisted round to look at Matt "How are our defences?"

Calmly Matt looked up from his book "Well our phaser banks are at 40%, mind you they were made almost twenty years ago so even at full power they couldn't do any damage; we have three particle torpedoes that went out with the dinosaurs and our shield generators melted"

Tai gazed off into a corner of the room, scratching the back of his head "I'll take that as a not good"

Sora smiled at that "That's one way of putting it"

* * *

Takato had spent surprisingly little time in the Armoury. Then again who would willingly spend their free time in a stuffy glorified cupboard lined with ridiculously overvalued metal tubes whose soul purpose was to spout death? That and the fact the armoury had traditionally been Matt or Kazu's realm had provided him with no reason to go there on a regular basis.

It was a dimly lit metallic room, maybe 4 by 3 meters. The floor was nothing but a bare metal grate which showed the myriad of pipes and cables that ran under the Pegasus's floor. There were no computer monitors or power relays, so there really was little reason why Izzy should have been in here, Sora plain didn't like guns, Tai had his own and Davis wasn't trusted enough yet. So why, Takato was asking himself, was he here? The simple answer was he needed to be here, now.

There was something he wanted to get off his chest and only one person he could talk about it with; only one person who understood his situation. Kazu held a small data pad in one hand tapping in some notes as he surveyed the various weapons. The centre of the room was dominated by two long tables which held two open metal crates. One of these crates held two rows of neatly placed Phase pistols. The other had two new phaser rifles inside with a third lying on top off it; the other two phaser rifle stood upright on a rack beside an odd assortment of other rifle weapons. Kazu, clearly in a good mood over his crushing victories over Davis, gave Takato a friendly grin before looking back at his data pad. "Hey" he said casually

Takato managed a small smile as response.

Kazu continued typing "What eh…." he checked a small screen on one of the phaser rifles "Brings you to this neck of the woods"

Takato hesitated for a split second "I wanted to talk to you"

"Beautiful Weapon" Kazu smiled

Takato was more than a little taken aback. Of course he should have been used to Kazu's limited attention span after all he'd known him since primary school. But he couldn't help but ask "What?"

Kazu continued "These phaser rifles" he gestured at the two weapons "Beautiful" Takato was completely lost; A gun was a gun to him he saw little difference between them. "Take the ARC 47 there" He pointed at a long semi-automatic rifle standing beside the phaser rifles. "It fires a burst of three high calibre bullets per second that pass through a man like a hot knife through butter. It's got a good range, optional shotgun attachment or scope. Your all purpose infantry weapon. Now the phaser…"

Takato cut him off "I didn't come here to talk about guns" it was all he could do to keep the impatience from his voice. He had never shared Kazu's interest in fighting and weapons and really had no interest in the various weapons kept in the Pegasus's small armoury.

Kazu spread his arms "Well we are in an armoury" he laughed "Yet somehow I doubted that you had" he went back to his notes "What do you want to talk about then Chumly?"

Takato smiled again. He couldn't stay angry at Kazu. He was his best friend. They been through the closest thing to hell together and Kazu had come out relatively unscathed. Takato however….

There was a long pause as Takato thought hard about what he was going to say. There was no other way to put it "It's the Ticonderoga"

Kazu froze momentarily. He looked up into Takato's eyes; his childish joviality replaced with a deeper look of sympathy and regret "The Ticonderoga…… Or Jeri?"

Takato had hoped he wouldn't ask that. "I still have nightmares about it" his voice was wavering as he tried to just laugh it off. Here he was a grown man having nightmares about something that happed a year ago. "I keep asking myself, what if I'd done this? What if I'd done that?"

Kazu held his gaze refusing to break "And do you get an answer"

Takato, close to tears, shook his head "It's always the same"

Kazu bit his lip "It was long time ago" he looked Takato straight in the eye. With that solitary look Takato could instantly tell Kazu meant what he said. Kazu's voice was a reassuring whisper "People change"

There was a deep silence before Kazu spoke again "We can't change what happened in the past we can only learn from it and move on"

Takato shook his head vigorously "You can but I can't" he looked down at his feet as if they would provide him with some help Kazu couldn't "I'm not like you"

Kazu watched his friend, as a solitary tear struck the grate on the floor. Why was Takato being punished like this? He'd never done anything wrong. He'd always been the kind and gentle one of the Trio.

There was nothing else he could do. He sighed deeply "Takato. She's dead. You have to accept that" It was cruel, even heartless but it had to be said. Kazu had only managed to get on with life by accepting the facts that the Ticonderoga and everyone who had been onboard except them was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. "What's done is done"

"I just wish…" Takato gulped heavily trying to keep his composure "We'd had more time"

Kazu couldn't even manage a smile "I know"

The room was silent again; Takato took a long deep breath. He turned and headed out of the room

"It gets easier" Kazu added as Takato stood in the doorway "With time"

"I just don't know what to do"

Kazu placed the Data pad he'd been working on, onto one of the crates "Loves not simple Takato. There isn't a walkthrough that tells you how to do everything. Something's you have to work it out on your own, and sometimes it doesn't work" He turned away looking into a far corner of the room "just don't give up on life"

Takato tried to smile but couldn't manage it "Thanks" he whispered

There was no going back now. No matter how much he wanted it he couldn't change what had happened.

* * *

The ship was almost as old as the Pegasus. An ancient Colonial class starship, about 300m long and equipped with enough fire power to annihilate the Pegasus in a few seconds, not that that would have been much of a challenge for any ship.

Tai stroked the rough stubble on his chin and sat back into his comfortable command chair "Well Izzy what have we got?"

Izzy's eyebrows twitched as he scanned the almost incomprehensible block of text which sprang up onto his monitor "Colonial class, I can't seem to get any identification from it. No life signs though"

"That's damn peculiar?" Tai leant forward in his chair contemplating his next move.

"Is it possible they were attacked?" he asked, glancing in Matt's general direction

Matt looked over his console "Their shields aren't up and their weapons aren't charged, so if they were attacked they didn't put up a fight"

"I'm also not detecting any damage to the ships structure" Izzy added

What should he do now? An imperial ship apparently abandoned. Part of Tai said to leave it, the empire always recovered their ships plus boarding a Starfleet ship without authorization was a criminal offence. That said there was nothing he loved more than solving a mystery and a big juicy one had just landed on his lap.

"Well…" He lent back into his chair "It seems we have ourselves a mystery" The eyes of the crew were on him, what should he do now? Play it safe or gamble "Izzy prep the Transporter. I want Kazu and Takato to join us on the boarding party, Matt's in command until we get back. Keep a transporter lock on us at all times, in case things get sticky"

Matt nodded watching as Tai and Izzy left the bridge, preparing to investigate the mysterious ship.

He managed a smirk, the ship was all his for now. Time to "Relax" with Sora.

After all, what was the worst that could happen?


	2. Chapter 2: The Suribachi and Intrepid

**The Suribachi & Intrepid**

The Pegasus was not the only ship tracking the mysterious ship in the Katara system. In fact only a few systems away the ITS (Imperial Terran Starship) Suribachi was continuing with its routine patrol. The Suribachi was well over 4 times the size of the Pegasus, a towering Excelsior class battle cruiser.

It was obvious just by looking at it that this was no science vessel of exploration craft this was a warship. It was clean, modern and huge, three words that could not describe the Pegasus. It had a terrifying array of weapons including a supply of the new and improved Quantum Torpedoes. On top of that it had a full crew complement of over 300 personnel compared to the Pegasus's 7.

* * *

On the Bridge Commander Takuya Kanbara tugged irritably at the collar of his new uniform. The new uniform consisted of a Dark grey pair of trousers with a red shirt with a black collar. On the collar he wore three gold Pips indicating his rank of commander. It was, he had to admit, more comfortable than his last uniform, which had felt like it was a size to small, but he knew it would still take some getting used to.

Imperial Starfleet uniforms were colour coded according to division. The command division wore red, Operations, which included areas such as navigation and communications, wore gold. Engineers wore a dark tobacco brown; science a dark blue, the medical staff a pale aqua and finally security wore dark green. It was a simple but effective system.

Takuya was quite young to be a first officer at 25. This had caused a mixture of resentment and respect for him with the resentment being the larger proportion by far. So far he had managed to keep himself out of mischief but he knew most of the admiralty would throw him out first chance they got, as a warning to young upstarts.

Commander Ken Ichijouji, the chief science officer stood at the front of the bridge, looking over Lieutenant Cody Hida's shoulder at the navigational console.

Ken was intelligent and kind but severely lacking in social skills, Cody Hida was much the same however the two preferred to keep each other at arms length if possible.

Both also had neatly combed hair, a far cry from the uncontrollable mop which sat on Takuya's head.

Ken lent forward trying to get a better view of the console, obviously something had peaked his interest. He pushed aside a few strands of raven black hair before reporting "Commander there appears to be a vessel in our current flight path"

"Confirmed sir" Cody added without a scrap of emotion.

"What kind of ship?"

Ken returned to his science post, taking in the displays in a split second "It's Terran, No power or life signs" he returned his gaze to the Takuya in the captains chair "It appears to be adrift"

Takuya's brow furled with puzzlement "There aren't meant to be any ships in this vicinity" He quickly assessed the situation

"Koichi" The dark haired communications officer looked up from his station "Send a message to command 'Located abandoned ship in Katara sector requesting instructions'"

Koichi nodded "Aye Sir"

Ken's brow furled "Shouldn't we inform the captain"

Takuya stroked his chin leaning one arm on the captain chair "The captain asked not to be disturbed. I'll report to him once we know what we're dealing with. Not before"

* * *

Captain Rika Nonaka sat in front of her mirror drawing her red hair into her distinctive pony tail. She probably should have been on the bridge. After all this was her first real command. She'd been in Starfleet for 3 years and had an exemplary career so far. As a reward for her loyal service she'd been given captaincy of the Light Cruiser ITS Intrepid. It was a small ship, just over 250m long but so far it hadn't let her down. Today however something was bothering her.

The admiral had had given her cryptic orders to locate a starship in the Katara system and recover it. She also had explicit orders that nobody was to board it under any circumstances; anybody found on board was to be arrested and quarantined. She didn't like the orders but the Admiral was the one in command. Rika couldn't stand Admiral Miracoshi. He was creepy and possibly more than a bit mad.

Without bothering to knock, the doors slid open and the ships security chief, Ryo Akiyama, strolled in. Clutching behind his back a report in one hand and a solitary Red rose in the other. Rika shook her head, disappointed, "Some day, Ryo, your going to land yourself in a lot of trouble doing that"

Ryo walked casually up to her and grinned mischievously "Some day, not today"

"What do you want?"

"Just your charming company"

Rika remained straight faced "Keep playing your cards like that and you won't have anyone's company in the Brig for several weeks"

"Oh. Why so distant?" Rika's stare was enough to convince Ryo he was fighting a losing battle "Fine" he placed the rose on her desk and handed her the report. "We've detected a ship in our flight path" He began wandering his quarters "Could be the one Admiral Fruitcake sent us to find" his voice slowly rising as he gradually got further and further from her. "Also seems were not the first to detect her" he leant over slightly examining the fruit bowl that sat at the centre of Rika's table.

Rika looked up "What do you mean?"

Ryo casually scooped an apple from the fruit bowl "Well there are two other ships in the area" he gestured at the report "One's an old science vessel we can't identify it" he took a bite from the apple, continuing his report with his mouth full "The other ships the Suribachi"

Rika scanned the report, ignoring the rose Ryo had placed on her desk. Her face grim and serious "Captain Takeshi" she muttered softly, slightly admiringly. His record was almost as good as hers, almost.

Ryo took another bite "From what we can tell Takuya's taken over command temporally"

Rika scoffed "Takuya's a fool"

"Fool or not" Ryo stated "He's got us outgunned" he shrugged his shoulders "and he is just the first officer"

"I just hope he's still in command" she said rising from her seat and grabbing her jacket "I don't feel like messing with Takeshi"

"Is that the Rika I know and love talking or some kind of impostor" Ryo chuckled

Rika still read the report as she put on her uniform jacket "If you love me Ryo I can tell you it is a completely one way attraction"

Ryo's face fell slightly. "You're joking right?" Rika ignored him and walked out the room

Ryo stood up and followed her "Right?"

Rika couldn't help but smile to herself. Oh how she loved playing games with him.

* * *

The officer's mess on the Suribachi offered a stunning view, positioned as it was at the very front of the saucer section with ceiling to floor windows. Looking out of it you could see no technology or man made nuisances, just the stars as the flicked past.

That plus the old ships wheel which sat in front of the window gave you the belief you were sitting at the 24th century's equivalent of a ships bow. It was indeed a very romantic place to be

Captain Takeru "T. K." Takaishi loved it. He had loved it ever since he came on board. Most ships didn't have an officer's mess anymore, another one of the old space faring traditions that seemed to be disappearing so rapidly. He smiled at the young woman, approximately the same age as him, who sat beside him

T.K was a handsome 27 year old blonde who had made captain at almost breakneck speed. His career, unlike Takuya's wasn't sneered upon. He had served in the last stage of the Romulan war. With his captain killed in battle T.K had been given a battlefield promotion to captain thereafter he had a stunning record of victories and success, which some said rivalled even Grand Admiral Yutaka Himi who was only 5 years his senior.

The woman with him, Hikari Kamiya, rested her head on his shoulder admiring the view of the stars

"We should arrive back at Epsilon IV in a few days"

Kari could hardly contain her relief "Hard to believe we've been out here for almost a year?"

T.K smiled warmly "Well it hasn't been all bad" he could feel a warm glow of pride inside him "It's a fine ship, a good crew" he held here slightly closer "I couldn't have asked for anything better"

"All the same I can't wait to be on solid ground again" Kari chuckled twisting her head to gaze into his eyes "Where I can become Mrs Takeshi"

He nodded smiling contently just at the thought of it.

The two sat for a few minutes longer, it was like they were 16 again, sitting in one of Neo-Tokyo's splendid parks, gazing up at the stars, waiting for their chance to fly amongst them.

A voice suddenly sounded over the intercom "Captain Takaishi"

T.K sighed. The voice belonged to Takuya. T.K. liked Takuya, he was a little hot headed and not incredibly clever but he was a fine officer who would make a good captain one day.

"Yes Mr Kanbara what can I do for you?"

"I think you'd better report to the bridge. We've run into some….difficulties"

T.K was forced to remove his arm from around Kari.

"I'll be right there" he got up, giving Kari a light kiss on the cheek "I'll see you later"

* * *

The Turbo lift doors parted with their usual _Shh_ sound and T.K walked onto the bridge. Takuya automatically rose from the captain's chair and crossed the room to meet him.

"Report"

"We've detected an unidentified craft in our patrol route"

"Can you identify it?"

"It's Terran but we can't get any kind of identification off it"

"Life signs?"

"None and no power sources"

T.K paused pondering his options "How long would it take us to reach it?"

Cody glanced at his navigation console "about 2 hours, present speed sir"

T.K stroked at the stubble that was just starting to appear on his chin there wasn't any foreseeable danger and it was in their patrol route, then again it was the unforeseen danger that always had him worried.

He'd take the risk "Yolei" he addressed the hot-headed female helmsman "Increase speed to warp 5 and set a course" he turned back to Takuya "I think it's worth a look"

Takuya grinned "I was hoping you'd think that"

"Sir" Koichi the communications officer interrupted them "We're receiving a message from the Radetsky. Priority one" he bit his lip his eye's flicking to Ken "It's Admiral Ichijouji"

T.K couldn't stop himself grimacing slightly, Sam was bad tempered and cold hearted, many believed it had been a result of everybody expecting far too much from him and pushing him too hard.

"I'll take it in my ready room"

A Priority One call from the admiralty could only mean bad news.

* * *

The captain's ready room sat just off from the bridge. It was a place where he could relax whilst still being close to the bridge in case of an emergency. His quarters were naturally bigger than everyone else's but they were still nothing flamboyant and they were about three decks away from the bridge. His ready room wasn't much to write home about; a desk, a few chairs and a small officer area which he could work in, undisturbed.

Right now he sat down at his desk tapping a control on one of his computer console.

The monitor flashed back into life revealing Admiral Sam Ichijouji, Ken's older brother. The admiral had risen thought the ranks during the Romulan war. It was widely believed that an entire generation had been asked to grow up way too fast because of that war. Nowadays it seemed everybody had too

"Admiral. It's good to see you"

Sam folded his arms "You won't say that when you hear what I have to say"

T.K's face dropped but Sam continued, picking up a pad "I've received a report from Deep Space 5"

T.K raised one eyebrow "Go on"

"Two days ago, they reported detecting slip space ruptures in a neighbouring system. We're not sure what's causing them but command doesn't want to take any chances. I've ordered the Malta, Cairo and Athens to investigate, but command wants the 8th fleet mobilised at Mutara just as a precaution" He leant forward "I want you to be at Mutara ASAP"

T.K scratched at the back of his head "You see sir we've picked up what appears to be an abandoned Terran starship on our patrol route. We we're going to investigate"

The Admiral raised one eyebrow "12th fleet has run into some trouble in that sector but Admiral Miracoshi insists on dealing with the problem himself, I suppose it's possible it's one of theirs"

"Do you want us to investigate?"

A moments hesitation before Sam Responded "Yes, If Miracoshi's up to something I want to know what it is You're orders are investigate and take whatever action is necessary" he pointed an accusing finger at T.K "But I want you at Mutara in Three day's understood"

"Sir with all due respect I'm supposed to be getting married in three days"

Sam raised one hand "You have your orders, captain"

T.K nodded, dejectedly "Understood"

"Ichijouji out" The screen went blank again. T.K took a deep breath and lent back in his chair. He had a feeling it would be a long couple of day's

* * *

T.K remained in his ready room for about 5 minutes before he felt compelled to return to the bridge. Everyone was quietly getting on with their work but there was still the low humming and beeping from the computers.

Takuya was talking with Junpei Shibayama, the tactical officer; Ken was studying his computer readouts whilst Yolei and Cody were flicking switches and reading screens of the navigation console. All in all it was relatively peaceful.

He sat down in the captain's chair, feeling himself slouch slightly. He wanted to go back to the officer's mess and be alone with Kari again but he needed to be on the bridge in case any more developments popped up.

He must have had a sixth sense or something because only a few minutes after he had sat down Koichi once again turned round "Another Transmission sir, From the ITS Intrepid"

T.K sat forward; rubbing at his face in an effort to stay awake "We're popular today" he muttered "Put it on screen"

The plain star field on the view screen was immediately replaced by the image of Captain Rika Nonaka.

"Captain Takeshi, I would recommend you change course" her voice was firm and authoritative.

T.K didn't like the sound of that one bit "What makes you say that?"

"You're heading towards a ship, am I correct"

T.K nodded

"I'm under strict orders from Admiral Miracoshi to secure the ship and bring it back to the 12th fleet. I also have orders not to let anyone else near it"

T.K shrugged "I'm afraid I have orders from Admiral Ichijouji giving me permission to investigate and since this is a 8th fleet area, Admiral Ichijouji has superiority"

Rika's face quivered as she tried to restrain her anger "Captain, I have been polite because I have respect for you but I warn you, I will fire on any starship which approaches that ship and if necessary destroy them. Don't push me"

And with that the transmission abruptly ended.

"Pleasant woman isn't she" Takuya mumbled

T.K nodded slowly in agreement thinking carefully about what to do next. He now had two conflicting orders from two admirals, which ones did he follow?

There was nothing else to do.

"Yolei set a course for Mutara bearing 224 mark 76, speed warp 5"

Cody, the ships navigator, scanned the course T.K had just requested "Sir that course will take us within a few hundred meters of the abandoned ship"

T.K feigned surprise "Really!"

Everyone on the bridge managed a smile. Nobody was going to intimidate their captain and get away with it.

* * *

Rika swivelled in her chair; Ryo was standing behind her with Koji Minamoto, her tall dark haired first officer. "Well" she asked "Do you think he'll take the hint?"

Koji shook his head "T.K's not the sort of person to give up that easily, and Takuya's an idiot"

Ryo simply shrugged "It all depends if he's willing to take the risk. I'm sure he knows as well as we do that he outguns us"

Rika's fingers beat a swift Tattoo on the arm of her chair "we can't abort this mission. Whether he goes or not we have to" she turned her chair so it faced the front of the bridge again "Increase speed to warp 8. Raise shields and arm weapons. I want all hand to battle stations" she rested her chin on her clenched hands "Nothing is going to stand between me and completing my mission. If we have to fight T.K I'm going to make sure we win"


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble Ahead

**Trouble Ahead**

Tai checked his Phase pistol before sliding it back into it's holster. Kazu's fingers flexed around the handle of the new Phaser rifle he was carrying. Takato bit his lip nervously. Tai glanced at him

"Nervous?"

Takato shook his head "Not really" he lied

Thankfully for him Izzy appeared to be the only person who wasn't nervous. Currently Izzy had the mouth of a flask between his lips, gulping down as much of the whiskey as he could before he got onto the transporter. He wiped a sleeve across his mouth before following the others onto the transporter pad ready to transport to the unknown ship.

The landing party materialized in a dark corridor. Flashlights flicked on providing poor illumination in the darkened passageways. Takato swung his flashlight around nervously "How come the lights never work in places like this?"

"Scared chumly" Kazu smirked, unlike the other's Kazu held no flashlight relying on the light mounted to his phaser rifle.

"I'm not scared" Takato mumbled glancing round the corridor for any hidden danger "Just nervous"

"There's nothing to be scared of" Tai responded reassuringly "we checked the ship over with sensors there's nothing here"

"That's what they always say" Takato muttered nervously "then they split up, and one guy ends up dead. That's how it always starts"

"Do you want to go back to the ship?" Tai's voice wasn't harsh but he wasn't exactly happy either

"No, it's OK" Takato gulped and looked away "I'm fine"

"Then quit your yapping" Tai turned back to Izzy "Me and Izzy will head to the bridge try to find out what happened, You and Kazu look for anything salvageable"

"Oh Joy" Kazu muttered to himself

"If you meet any trouble contact Matt and he'll beam you out"

Takato managed a nod, to show he understood.

Tai smiled cheekily "Have fun" then he and Izzy headed off down the dark corridor towards what he hoped would be the bridge.

Takato sighed "Just like I said"

* * *

Matt kissed Sora passionately. His hand's running up her back trying to pull the loose garment from her body, His hands moving slowly down her body. She returned the kiss running her hands across his bare chest, then round his back and up to run through his long blonde hair. She pulled out of the kiss "Oh I love you" she allowed herself to say as he lowered her back onto the bed, his mouth opening to kiss her again

"Matt" It was Davis over the intercom

Matt groaned "Can I get back to you?"

"There's an unidentified ship approaching at high speed I thought I'd best inform you"

"Shit" he muttered "I'll be right there"

To say Sora was disappointed would be an understatement. She sat up angrily in bed glaring at nothing in particular "Can't he do anything for himself!"

"Look Sora" Matt for once acting the peace keeper "He's young and this could be important" He pulled his shirt back on and began fumbling anxiously with the zipper

"Could?" she emphasized "They've only been gone 5 minutes and already Davis is having problems"

"Look, if it's nothing I'll be right back" he kissed her lightly on the cheek and grabbed his combat jacket

She smiled wickedly "You'd better be" as he headed out the door she added "You don't know what you're missing"

* * *

Obviously Matt was not in the best of moods when he marched onto the bridge "This had better be good Davis" Davis meekly pointed to the view screen. There hovering in front of the ship was the ITS Intrepid "shit" Matt muttered

"What should we do?" Davis asked

"If we were sensible we would get the hell out of here"

"But we're not"

"Got it in one, try to raise Tai"

"I can't they seem to be blocking all the channels. A small red blip flew out off one of the hatches on the Intrepid and headed for the Pegasus "Aw Shit" Matt mumbled. He flicked the ships intercom "Sora hold on to something"

The torpedo struck with devastating force. It tore right through the saucer section as if the Pegasus's shields weren't even there. Several consoles on the bridge exploded sending sparks flying across the room. A pipe fell from the roof spraying smoke onto the bridge. "What the hell do we do?" Davis shouted over the explosion. Matt swivelled into his chair and began flicking switches. "Hope they make starships like they used to" his practiced hands moving over the tactical controls. Matt was a highly qualified tactical officer Davis didn't doubt that. He'd served on the USS Hammerfall for three years before he'd turned in his commission and left. The problem Davis had was that Matt was trying to fight a battle in a 20 year old rust bucket against one of the most advanced ships in the fleet.

Sora stumbled onto the bridge. Ignoring Davis completely she crossed to Matt, almost falling as another torpedo tore through the Pegasus's hull like they were paper. "Why are they shooting at us?"

"Presumably it's got something to do with that ship" he gestured to the ship on the view screen which the Intrepid was heading towards, whilst still managing to fire at the Pegasus.

"Perhaps they think we attacked it" Sora offered

A phaser beam seared a long black scar across the Pegasus's saucer causing the ship to shake violently again and several fragments of hull plating to go flying off into the endless blackness of space. Davis ducked down into the helmsman's chair. Hoping desperately that they wouldn't do that again or there wouldn't be a ship for Tai and the others to get back to.

* * *

The Ship was actually not in that bad a shape, all things considered. The corridors were dark but relatively clean and well looked after. A pleasant change from the endless decay, that seemed to be the only thing holding the Pegasus together. Izzy was having a field day, pulling out random pieces of equipment, computer chips and power relay's then putting them back in like some massive Airfix kit that the previous engineer had got wrong. Tai looked over his phase pistol "Have you found out what happened yet?"

Izzy examined a power relay "well none of this equipment appears to be damaged, and there wasn't any damage to the outer hull either" he looked round the corridor "The internal sensors haven't detected any weapons fire so we can rule out that they were attacked" he scratched the side of his head

"So where are the crew?" Tai wondered aloud.

Izzy shrugged "Sensors showed one shuttle was missing, but you can't fit 150 people on one shuttle" he paused examining one particular chip for a long time "They could have beamed out, we haven't checked their transporter logs"

"Beamed out to where?" that was the big question. Tai knew what he meant 150 people don't just vanish into thin air yet there was nothing unusual in the air supply, no signs of a battle and no signs of any other ships in the area. There seemed to be no explanation "It's a mystery all right"

* * *

Rika watched as another torpedo tore a hole in the Pegasus's hull. "Report" she almost sounded board by the battle.

Koji scanned the screens in front of him, picking out all the relevant data "That ship will be destroyed in about 2 minutes at this rate"

Ryo was concerned he leant as close to Rika as he could "If that ship blows up it might take our target with it"

"Captain" an officer reported "I've detected 4 life signs on the target ship"

"What" Rika leapt from her chair "There shouldn't be anyone on that ship"

"They must have boarded it before we got here"

Rika swore "Can you beam them off?"

Koji glanced at a console "Negative. We can't lock onto their lie signs" his face showed puzzlement, and unusual expression on Koji's chiselled face "There's some sort of interference that's preventing us from locking on"

"Recommendations?" Rika asked abruptly

"If you beam aboard you could stun them and place Isolinear tags on them. Then we could lock onto them. I'd recommend you carry some yourselves otherwise we won't be able to beam you back"

Rika turned to face Ryo "Assemble a security team"

"But Captain, what about the Admirals orders?"

"I'm open to any alternatives Ryo"

Ryo was silent. He knew as well as she that there were on alternatives. They'd have to go against their orders.

* * *

The bridge of the Pegasus was a wreck. The lights had blown, A harmless gas was billowing onto the bridge from a ruptured conduit and ship was shaking violently every few seconds.

Matt knew the situation was hopeless. "Weapons are gone" he shouted over the noise of battle.

"We're dead in the water" Davis responded, as another nail was hammered into the Pegasus' coffin.

Matt hated having to admit it but he'd let Tai down. He'd had the Pegasus for only about 10 minutes and it was being blown to pieces.

The ship shook once again this time a lot more violently. All three of them, Matt, Davis and Sora, were thrown to the ground. Matt's head banging quite painfully of the floor.

"What the hell was that?"

Sora tried to steady herself.

Davis pulled himself up managing to return to his navigators seat "Communications are down"

Matt pulled himself up as the ship shook again. Hold on, just a few more minutes.

He headed to the door. If he could make it to the transporter room there might be a chance.

"Where are you going?" Sora staggered towards him

"If I can get to Tai an the others back then we can get out of here. Maybe they'll leave us alone then"

It was a long shot but right now it was the only shot he had left.

* * *

Rika checked the power levels in her phase pistol. Fully charged. Good. She didn't want to be running out of power in the middle of a fire fight and Rika could feel there would be trouble onboard the Target ship. When you've been a captain for a long as Rika you develop a sort of sixth sense for detecting trouble.

Her orders from admiral Miracoshi had been cryptic at best. All she knew was that she had been told to find this ship and bring it to a rendezvous point in the Mutara Nebula. If there was one thing Rika hated it was being kept in the dark and she was determined to find out what the hell was going on.

She looked up at the boarding party, Ryo and two guards. All armed with the new phaser rifles. They were all professionals and all new what to do if they encountered trouble. They all looked at her with respect in their eyes. She may have been a hard bitch at times but they knew that she would bring them back alive. Rika had a reputation. She was the best. They all stepped up onto the transporter pads.

Before they'd even left her communicator beeped. It was Koji

"Captain the enemy ship is Disabled. Shall we destroy it?"

Rika nodded though she knew Koji couldn't see her "No not yet anything else?"

"Yes, we're picking up some strange signals on the target vessel. Lots of them"

"Very well, we'll keep alert" she flipped the communicator closed. She gave a brief nod to the transporter chief, indicting he could transport them now.

She was curious to find out what was going on but equally she just wanted this mission to be over.

The landing party slowly dematerialised as the transporter took them apart and the molecular level to reassemble them on the target vessel.

* * *

Takato glanced round the room with an air of disappointment. Storage containers and torpedoes lined the room whilst above, bare metal catwalks went from wall to wall offering a perfect arc of fire for anyone trying to fight of boarders. But to Takato it was just a cargo bay. Kazu seemed just as thrilled. "What a dull ship" he muttered. He bent down by one of the torpedoes "We could sure use these though"

Takato moved slowly down the storage containers. Most were replicator packs, some were weapons others he couldn't make out some just contained spare parts such as power conduits and phaser couplings. Really boring stuff.

He gave out a short sigh. "What do you think happened?"

"Hm?" Kazu wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy examining a pile of crates which lined one wall

"To the crew?" Takato continued

Kazu gave the cargo bay a quick glance "Maybe they died of boredom"

"I'm being serious" Takato stressed "Or had you not noticed the complete lack of any bodies?"

Kazu had to admit he was right. It was creepy. The ship was just empty as if the entire crew had just vanished yet nothing was out of place.

He peered round one crate, trying to find out what was inside.

Bingo. Thick black letters were painted on one side

_Item No: 000967544285_

_Item parts: 15_

_Description: Warp Injector casings_

_Assigned ship: Colonial class Cruiser ITS Columbia_

Suddenly Kazu froze. That name. Columbia, The last time he'd heard that name was a year ago. On the Ticonderoga.

He grabbed the communicator from his pocket "Tai"

"Yeah Kazu what is it?"

"We Have to get out of here. NOW"

"What's the problem?" Tai was now on edge. It took a hell of a lot to scare Kazu

"Don't Argue Tai. We have to get out of here"

At that moment the ship rocked violently, almost knocking Kazu of balance and throwing Takato to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Takato cried

Kazu raised the communicator again "Tai? TAI" There was no response "I'm going to find Tai" he headed for the door, almost ignoring Takato "This is really bad" As he stood in the doorway a phaser rifle butt smashed into the side of his face knocking him to the floor with a cry of pain. Takato whirled round reaching for his phase pistol, instantly realising it was hopeless. Three Starfleet officers had their weapons trained on him; a fourth crouched by Kazu and relived him of his phase pistol. The tallest of them with unkempt brown hair spoke down the barrel of his phaser rifle "Drop the weapon"

Takato sensibly threw his phase pistol so it landed at the feet of the Starfleet officers. One of the officers, Takato believed she was the leader as she wore a red shirt instead of green. Seemed oddly familiar "Goggle head?"

* * *

Pale blue and green lights illuminated Izzy's face as he fiddled with a serious of computer chips. He pulled one out scanned it with one of his tools then slotted it back in. "Try it now"

Tai stood up and typed the commands into the console again and again the system locked him out. "Damn" he squatted down again "Someone really doesn't want us getting into their computer core"

Izzy scratched the back of his head and returned to his work "No use complaining about it"

There may have been no use to it but complain was just about the only thing Tai could do. It seemed that 90% of Izzy's time was spent fiddling with some gadget or another and since Tai couldn't tell one piece of electrical equipment from another he was, in almost every sense of the word, useless. He tapped his knee irritably. "Have you written to you're family recently?" that was a poor choice of words that received a scowl from Izzy. Izzy's parents had been killed when he was very young, during the Romulan war. They had left him on Canokus prime with an aunt whilst they attended a 2 day meeting on Andoria. The ship that had been sent to return them to Canokus, ITS Antietam had been destroyed leaving a 1 ½ year old Izzy without any parents. Some family friends had agreed to adopt him and raise him as their own. He looked up from his work "Yes actually. Have you written to Kari?"

Tai hesitated. He and Kari hadn't spoken since he had been forced to resign from Starfleet "Does it matter?"

Izzy shrugged "You started it"

Tai returned to staring at his feet "Do you have a girlfriend?" he asked trying to start up a conversation

Izzy froze. Luckily he was saved as Tai's communicator beeped

"Tai" It was Kazu"

"Yeah Kazu what is it" he noted that Kazu sounded startled

"We Have to get out of here. NOW"

"What's the problem?" he'd never heard Kazu this rattled before

"Don't Argue Tai we have to get out of here"

A massive jolt shook the ship and threw the communicator from Tai's hand. It clattered along the floor, falling down a ventilation duct.

"What the hell?" Tai shouted

And then all hell broke loss.


	4. Chapter 4: Escape

**Escape? **

Takato placed both his hands on his head as a security guard frisked him, quite vigorously. Ryo meanwhile stood close by the door and kept glancing over his shoulder as if expecting an attack at any moment. "All right who are you?" he asked Takato in a no-nonsense voice. He ignored Kazu who was painfully pulling himself up, one hand clamped over his nose. A tiny trickle of blood was escaping from his nose but no one seemed to care. Ryo suspected that Rika would explain who "goggle head" was yet he didn't want to direct the question at her and appear insolent. He knew that Rika could get very angry very easily and also knew she didn't like talking about her personal life.

Rika did indeed know who Takato was but she wasn't going to waste time with small talk or reminiscing. There were more important things to deal with at the moment. She immediately countered Ryo's question, captain's prerogative. "How many of you are there onboard?"

Kazu managed to get himself in a sitting position he glanced at his hand noticing the small amount of blood on it. He sniffed a few times trying to stop the flow of blood before responding "Just us" he looked up at his captors for the first time "Oh my god" he said softly "Ryo Akiyama……. The Ryo Akiyama" he laughed "I heard all about you at boot camp. They still talk about your records. The undefeated trainee they called you"

"Yeah yeah. You'll have plenty of time for small talk later" Rika also knew Kazu from her academy days and disliked him intensely. "Prep them for transport" she turned to Ryo pulling him to a far corner of the cargo bay were they could talk without Kazu and Takato overhearing them "What do you think?" she asked

"We'll their lying, obviously" was almost all Ryo could manage "How exactly do you know them?"

Rika brushed him off "That's not important, what's important is we get them off this ship. Did you bring a scanner?"

Ryo shook his head "I didn't think we'd need one"

Well they'd just have to make do. "Leave one guard here to prep them for transport; we'll have to find the other the old fashioned way"

Leaving one guard to clap Kazu and Takato in irons and transport them back to the intrepid for questioning Rika and her group left the cargo bay. Weapons armed and ready for trouble

* * *

Tai could feel inhuman eyes watching him from the shadows. Spending the last 5 or six years of his life as a hired gun had allowed him to develop a sort of sixth sense for trouble. Not that he was any good at avoiding it, on the contrary. Tai seemed to attract trouble like paper clips to an industrial sized magnet.

Without warning a dark shape leapt out of the shadows charging down the corridor towards them. Tai twisted round and fired his phase pistol. A beam of red energy shot out of the barrel striking the creature square in the chest.

The creature was only barely humanoid in appearance. Two legs, two arms, one head. It was like some sick, twisted love child of Ridley Scott's _Alien_ and a velociraptor. Large yellow and black orbs sat on the side of its elongated head. Its mouth was a long snout lined with a mass of razor sharp teeth. Its skin was a glossy black and its long bony fingers supported long sharp claws. A long black tail protruded from its back and flicked from side to side a sit moved

Nothing the phase pistol had no effect. The creature wasn't even stunned. Hastily Tai grabbed Izzy by the shoulder and threw him down the corridor away from the creature "Run" he turned and fired again. Again he hit the creature and again it had no effect.

"Incredible" Izzy was awestruck "The creatures skin must be some form of energy absorber. Prodigious"

"I'm glad you're fascinated" Tai grabbed Izzy again and began running "Cause I'm scared Shitless"

* * *

Rika's party heard the firing and broke into a run. They were trained Starfleet officers. They had been taught exactly how to act in the present situation. They stopped at every corner checking the corridor up ahead. Making sure the cost ahead was clear, taking no chances.

The guard left with Takato and Kazu also heard the firing and un-slung the rifle he was carrying. He moved cautiously towards the door. Perhaps Rika and the others had been attacked. Suddenly and without warning. A creature dived out of the shadows catching the unfortunate guard, who didn't have a chance to fire. The creature threw him to the floor. Its claws gouging deep cuts into his chest. The guard screamed and screamed as the creature continued to claw and bite at him. Kazu, his hands free, reached into his jacket and pulled out his trusted desert eagle pistol. He fired. The first shot struck its target and relived the guard of his pain. The second two smashed into the creature's upper body sending it reeling back under the force of the heavy calibre bullets. For Takato this was bringing back painful memories, memories he didn't want, memories he had tried to suppress for years. Memories of blood, pain, screaming.

Death.

He clamped his hands over his ears and screamed "NOT AGAIN!! GO AWAY!!!" Kazu felt the same way. He wanted to comfort his friend to tell him it would be alright but he had far to much experienced in these kind of situations and he knew that pausing to console his friend would give the creature the precious second it needed to mercilessly slaughter them both. He continued to fire, bullet after bullet blasting fist sized holes into the creature's chest until the empty magazine clattered to the floor and the creature lay dead. Without a seconds hesitation Kazu whipped a fresh magazine into the pistol. He glanced over to Takato who lay, huddled on the floor his hands clamped over his head. Kazu flipped open his communicator "Pegasus, this is Kazu we need extraction now"

There was no response "Pegasus" Kazu repeated but there was still no reply

"Shit" he muttered. Things just kept getting better and better

Kazu closed the communicator. He grabbed Takato by the shoulders and shook him roughly "Takato snap out off it"

"It's just like a year ago. THEIR GOING TO KILL US ALL"

Kazu slapped him hard across the face "Do NOT talk like that. We survived the Ticonderoga and we can damn well survive this" he pulled Takato to his feet. Stooping he retrieved the phase pistol Takato had dropped. He handed it back to Takato "We can survive this"

Takato was completely terrified. His nightmares had come alive for a second time. What the hell had he done to be treated like this "What about Tai and Izzy? And the others?"

"Izzy's smart and Matt can take care of the others" he smirked "And nothing in the known universe can kill Tai"

* * *

Ryo stuck out an arm blocking the others advance "Quite…. Can you hear that?" the security guard nervously fondled his phaser rifle "I don't hear anything"

Yet Rika could. A scraping sound like metal being torn and scratched. It was a horrible noise like "chalk on blackboard" Rika believed the old expression was. Ryo glanced behind them, then to their front. "I don't like this" he was positive now that there was something else here. He had been in the army long enough to know when he was being stalked. "GET DOWN" he shouted throwing Rika to the floor and levelling his rifle in the same movement. A small orange ball of pure energy raced from the phaser rifles barrel and struck the creature square in the chest, yet like Tai's phase pistol before it the blast had no effect on the creature other than causing it to stagger slightly. It scuffed its claws on the deck preparing to charge, two more of the creatures closed in behind them cutting them off. "We're trapped" the guard stated levelling his rifle though he subconsciously knew it wouldn't do any good except maybe as a club.

Rika calmly picked herself up, apparently unconcerned by the vicious aliens charging at them, and flipped her communicator open "This is why god gave us transporters" she raised the communicator to her mouth and spoke into it "Koji, this is the captain we need emergency beam out NOW"

Koji leant over the engineers shoulder. His eyes taking in the displays in a split second. "We're having a bit of trouble locking on to you, the interference has gotten stronger"

Rika was not the sort of person who liked bad news, especially at a time like this "I don't care what you have to do but get us the hell out of here. NOW"

He glanced at the engineer "Can you do it?" the engineer's expression didn't reassure Koji. It was the sort of expression that said, I'm not sure but I wouldn't like to be in their shoes. "I think I can lock onto the Isolinear tags they brought with them, but that'll only work if they still have them"

"Do it" Rika barked. The engineer flipped a few switches and slowly four figures materialised on the transpoter pads. Koji's relief at seeing his captain alive again was quickly dashed when he realize that something had gone terribly wrong. "Oh crap" the engineer muttered

* * *

Tai scanned the small crew compartment for an alternative means of escape. Aside from the front door which was locked and had several of those creatures banging on it, there wasn't any. He slumped onto the small bunk bed "Not really the way I'd planned to go out"

Izzy nodded in agreement "Not exactly a noble end is it. Being torn limb from limb in someone else's bedroom"

This would normally be the point in a film when the hero's discovered an air vent or secret compartment that would allow them to escape. But there was no vent or compartment, or it seemed any future for the two old friends. Somehow that didn't sit right with Tai, this couldn't be the end. There were still so many things he hadn't done. He hadn't seen his parents in years. Yes he would certainly do that, Go back to Tandara. Test drive that old car he'd bought; take it tearing along a costal road with Izzy Matt and the others in tow. Stop at a motel by the beach and lie back looking up at the twin moons.

To hell with dieing he was goanna live.

He got up staring defiantly at the buckling door. A single claw had prised its way between the door and the wall. Not enough to force it open, yet.

He tweaked his phase pistol "Let's see how much these things can take" he held down one button on the side of the pistol until a small energy bar began to glow red. It was at its maximum setting.

He raised the pistol praying to god that this would work. If it didn't then this crew compartment was about to be rapidly redecorated.

Before he could fire there was a loud bang outside. Then a second sound a much lower bang, in fact it was more of a dull thud.

The creature was thrown back from the door, which now flew open.

It was Kazu.

He stood in the middle of the corridor like some Hollywood movie star. His face a mask of grim reluctance as he fired again and again at the creature.

He held his weapon, and imperial Shot gun which resembled a _Franchi SPAS-12_, at waist level. He wasn't even bothering to aim. Then again shooting at a massive six foot creature in a confined corridor with a shotgun it was pretty hard to miss.

"Kazu" Tai was almost crying with relief "Thank god you showed up"

Tai's happiness to see Kazu was quickly brushed aside "Where's Takato?"

Kazu's face was a mixture of restraint and pain "He's gone. Just gone"

* * *

Matt wrenched open a control panel. It was just a transportor. All it did was break things down to the subatomic particles and the transport them at an incredible speed t o a pre-selected destination then reassemble them. How hard could it be to repair? He looked at what was behind the panel for two seconds before replacing it. All he saw was a cat's cradle of wires and several circuits that all looked the same to him. He turned to the control panel. Surly you could just turn it off and on again. No such luck. He gazed dumbly at the number of buttons and switches all with markings he didn't recognize.

"You can fix it can't you" Sora pleaded

"I hope their not in real trouble" It was not the answer Sora had wanted to hear.

Rika stormed onto the bridge of the Intrepid. "Report"

Koji struggled to keep up with his captains impressive pace "We've identified the other ship as the Pegasus, ex-Starfleet, serenity class nothing special"

"Good" Rika relaxed into her captain's chair "Lock a tractor beam onto the Target ship and prepare to tow it out of the system"

The turbo lift doors opened and Ryo entered the bridge. Without looking up Rika asked "How is our guest?"

"Enjoying the brig captain"

Damn fool, Rika thought he should never have got involved in this. Takato had had a good career in the imperial Starfleet, granted it wasn't the greatest career ever but he would have made a good officer one day. Then the Ticonderoga incident and his whole career went down the plug hole.

"Captain. Ship dropping out of warp" Ryo reported from his station "It's the Suribachi"

"Shit" Rika muttered under her breath

* * *

Takuya Looked out the view screen "What the hell's going on?"

Ken twisted round to face the captain "They appear to be preparing to tow the ship away"

"Not if I can help it, lt. Koichi hail them"

Unfortunately Rika was in no mood to talk. A torpedo struck the Suribachi, dangerously close to the Deflector dish. The ship shook violently and several computer consoles sparked.

"READY PHASERS, Prepare to return fire" T.K shouted.

J.P pulled himself up "Phasers are down"

"We're losing main power" Ken added

"Full power to forward shields" T.K was hurriedly trying to regain control of the situation "Back us off"

He'd never have expected Rika to fire on a friendly ship. He wouldn't make the same mistake again.

* * *

"What do you mean gone?"

"I don't know" Kazu was frustrated by his own lack of information "We were in a cargo bay when these Starfleet guys snuck up on us" it wasn't easy for him to admit someone had got the better of him "They headed of to capture you. There was some gunfire then Takato was just gone. I think he was beamed somewhere"

Izzy as usual had a hypothesis "Presumably to their ship"

"We have to rescue him. We can't let him go to a prison camp"

"First things first" Tai didn't like losing a crewman but he had to priorities now or he would lose more. He pointed at the shotgun "where'd you get the gun?"

"It was in the cargo bay. I've seen these creatures before. Phase weapons have no effect on them"

Tai wanted to ask where he'd seen them before but that wasn't important. He turned to Izzy "Do you know were the transporter room on this ship is"

"Sure I served on a colonial class ship for 2 years"

"Great" Tai managed to smile "I don't know about you two but I'm ready to blow this joint"

* * *

Rika picked at her nails "continue your course"

Ryo nodded. "The Suribachi's backing off captain" he looked again at his console "They're locking weapons"

"Their hailing" Koji added

"Put them through" Rika sat up. Things were starting to get interesting. "Captain Takeru Takaishi, What do you want?"

"Captain you realise you can be court-marshalled and shot for this"

Rika smiled wolfishly "I'm afraid not. You see the reason for my being here is classified however I do have authority from Admiral Miracoshi"

T.K. was getting very angry now "Be sensible Rika I outgun you 10 to one and Miracoshi, admiral or no, has no authority here. This is the 8th fleet's jurisdiction"

"Takeru. You do know who I am? You DO realize that I have already gained the advantage in this fight?"

T.K. seemed undeterred "Yes but I think you'll find I've sent for reinforcements. The Shenandoah and Saratoga should be here soon, the Radetskys not far away and there are 12 more ships waiting to close in" he paused "It's your choice"

Rika was silent, thinking. She couldn't outrun them, not with the Columbia in tow and there was no way she could fight her way out against all those ships. But those were her orders 'retrieve the Columbia at ALL costs' "If you want the ship so badly" she finally spoke her mind made up "Take it" she waved a single finger forward. Ryo understood the order. It surprised him as no doubt it was meant to but like Rika he knew there was no other choice.

"Their firing Torpedoes Captain" J.P hurriedly reported

Three torpedoes shot out of the Intrepid and collided with the Columbia. At first nothing happened, just three small explosions along the Columbia's hull. Hardly noticeable. Then the whole ship burst like a balloon filled with too much air. Scattering hull plates and bits of debris to float endlessly in space. Within a few seconds there was nothing left of the Columbia or anything or anyone aboard larger than a computer chip.

"Great" Tai managed to smile "I don't know about you two but I'm ready to blow this joint"


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams and revelations

**Dreams and Revelations**

Taichi Kamiya yawned long and hard, he remembered his manners and threw one hand in front of his mouth, too late. He'd already finished. He opened one eye and managed to sit up in bed, one hand ploughing through his mass of unruly brown hair, the other rubbing the sleep out of his left eye. Once that was done he stretched out both arms noticing that the dark grey sleeves sunk about an inch below his wrists. Kari always got new clothes how come he couldn't find a shirt that would fit him. Clothes shops seemed very biased towards females. That appeared to be one of the constants in the galaxy along with death and taxes. Suddenly everything felt wrong. He had a strange feeling like he shouldn't be here; as if he was needed somewhere else. He got out of bed, seemingly oblivious to the fact he had been sleeping in his pale blue shirt with a long sleeved dark blue shirt underneath, dark grey trousers, hell even his belt and pistol holster. What the hell was he doing with a gun anyway? He looked out the French windows. Fields, woods. This wasn't right. There should be stars outside the window not fields. Bright specks of light set against the endless darkness of space. He shouldn't be here. He scanned the room. Plain wooden furniture, bluish grey walls, a few posters for films nothing particularly unusual, wait; the calendar. Beneath a picture of an earth football player he noticed the date. 2340. But he was sure it was 2352. He was 30 years old but according to the calendar he was only 18. Something was defiantly up. Images began to flash in front of him. A ship, a red haired man he seemed to recognize, a straight faced blonde, a creature with sharp claws. Pegasus. What did all this mean?

"Tai"

He turned around sharply, taken completely by surprise. It was Kari, his little sister. He let out a short sigh of relief.

"Kari, you startled me"

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to see if you were up yet"

Tai nodded. He was pleased to see her. The last time he remembered seeing her was just before he left the USS Sabre. Almost eleven years ago, or nine years from now. It was all very confusing. She was wearing that pale blue shirt she liked so much. It was unbuttoned and Tai could see she was wearing a plain pink T-shirt underneath. Seeing Kari didn't answer any of his questions. Was this a dream? It felt real enough and Kari did look just like he remembered.

"Kari, what year is it?"

Kari seemed surprised. It seemed like a silly question, that people only asked in old sci-fi shows when they'd gone back in time "It's 2340. Why?"

"Just curious. Have you ever heard of the USS Sabre?"

"No" she gave him a suspicious look "Tai is something wrong? Have you been drinking?"

Tai immediately tried to change the subject. He knew that continuing this line of questioning would only end up with him in some sort of mental institute. He smiled broadly, but failed to stifle a nervous chuckle.

"Have you had breakfast? I don't know about you but I'm starving"

She giggled. That was Tai. Always thinking with his stomach. "Why don't you make us some? I do love your cooking"

Tai nodded "I think I could do that" he led her to the door. He had to figure out what he was doing here, 12 years in the past, but if he went around asking about it he'd probably be thrown in a funny farm. No he had to play his cards right and try to covertly find out all he could before asking the weird questions.

"Do you remember when you had that fever and I came home and cooked breakfast for you"

She nodded resting her head on his shoulder "You're the best, Big Brother"

* * *

Tai pushed open the door that led out of his bedroom and into the main room of the house. The main room was little more than a kitchen, dinning room and living room all crushed into one, yet as the door creaked open there was no room beyond it. Rather an endless white void. It was impossible to guess how big it was or what it was made of it was simply white as far as the eye could see. Only one thing broke the endless sea of glaring white. A small table made of cast iron in long flowing floral shapes. Two chairs accompanied it. All painted white. It looked like some sort of Victorian garden set, completed by the small stand resting on the table that contained a myriad of cakes and cucumber sandwiches. In front of the stand stood a blue and white china tea set consisting of a teapot and two cups and saucers. Tai's suspicions that something was wrong came flooding back like a tsunami. This was defiantly not normal; or possible as far as he knew. If Izzy were here he could probably explain it in some long drawn out complicated way that no one could possibly understand. Kari however seemed oddly unaffected by the strange surroundings.

"Ah it appears it's time for tea" She left Tai standing in the doorway completely confused.

Suddenly everything became clear to Tai, like he'd just put the last piece of a jigsaw in and finally understood what was going on in the picture "Your not Kari are you" he pointed a thumb back through the doorway "That's not my old house" she turned round to look at him again with a large grin spread across her face. "My you're sharper than I thought, please have a cup of tea"

Cautiously Tai entered the void and walked towards the tea set. Walking in the void felt very weird. As far as he could see there was nothing beneath his feet. He left no shadow as he walked further into the void. The ground nonetheless was very solid.

Whatever or whoever it was who was looking like Kari was now sitting down pouring her or him or itself a cup of tea. She gestured at a chair "Please sit down, I do so enjoy your human tea. It is a luxury I'm afraid my people lack"

"Who exactly are your people? And why do you look like my sister"

"I was merely sent here to deliver a message" it gestured round the void "I thought this might be relaxing surroundings for you. It's quite calming isn't it? Actually I'm rather fond of it. It's a favourite of mine" It waved one hand getting back to the matter at hand "As to you're sister, after close examination we found her to be the person you felt most comfortable with" It sipped delicately at it's tea "If you prefer I can look like someone else. This Izzy that you find sexually attractive for example. Or perhaps this Matt character. He sounds very interesting"

Tai was becoming angry "Leave them out of this. And what the hell do you mean close examination? Have you been probing my brain?"

It shrugged "in a manner of speaking" it pulled a book out of its pocket with 'Tai's mind' written on the front cover and a picture of him standing as he was now "I had a quick flip through on the way here. Fairly good. Interesting ending" It took a short sip of its tea placing the book on the table "My species are called the Elori; we live several galaxies away from you"

"So why are you here?" Tai was beginning to dislike this 'Elori. It's tone, body language. The way it sat looking exactly like Kari with a book of his inner most thoughts annoyed the hell out of him

"Well I'm simply here to deliver a message to you. Cheese scone?"

Tai ignored the offer "Why me? And what message?"

The Elori took a bite out of a buttered scone "Humanity is rapidly reaching a turning point. The events that will unfold over the next few years with decide whether you Terrans will flourish or be destroyed" it wiped some crumbs from its face "You will be a major player in those events. Carrot cake?"

Tai was taken aback. He could hardly believe it. This was all too much to take in at one sitting. Humanity would face destruction in only a few years! And he was the person who would stop it. This was starting to sound like some sort of B-movie. Any minute now the Elori would start telling him he had some sort of Physic gift and then there'd be a quick montage of him training to cheesy 80's music. Finally he'd beat the villain get the girl and everyone lives happily ever after. Suddenly he became suspicious. Why should he believe this creature? It sounded like this creature was just talking a big pile of crap. For all he knew this was all a dream. Added to that he didn't like this Elori, which made trusting it that much more difficult.

"Why are you telling me this?"

The Elori shrugged "I was told to, plus we like to lend a helping hand to species in distress"

Bullshit

"You expect me to believe that"

The Elori finished its scone and wiping its mouth with a napkin "not really, but it's what I'm supposed to tell you" it smiled broadly before glancing down at its watch. An ornate gold fob watch on a chain "Well it's been lovely but I really must be going now. oh."

"Wait a second" Tai shouted to no avail. There was a blinding light and everything went blank

* * *

His eyes flew open and he was sitting bolt upright. He was in a dimly lit room now sitting on a plain metal framed bed. Bare metal cupboards lined the wall on one was mounted a picture of him and Kari. Another photo a little further along showed him holding Izzy in a headlock whilst Matt stood a bit further back despairing at his friends. These were his quarters, his home, his personal space onboard the Pegasus. In one corner of the room sat Izzy. He still wore his mucky orange shirt, it looked like he hadn't taken it off in days. At the moment he was placing a brass flask of whiskey back in the inside pocket of his orange shirt. Wiping a few drops of the liquor of his stubbly chin he walked over to Tai. "We were wondering when you were going to wake up"

"Izzy?"

The red head raised an eyebrow in curiosity "yes" he responded slowly

"What the heck happened?"

Izzy crossed the room and sat down again stuffing his hands into his plain Khaki trousers "well we were on the Columbia, about to beam out when the ship started to blow up" he shrugged; unusually he didn't seem to sure as to what had happened. "I managed to get the transporter working in time but.." he trailed of his face growing more and more serious "we only just made it out of there" he seemed to perk up a bit, getting past the part were they were almost blown to pieces. He stood up again unscrewing the top of his flask "The three of us were out cold. Kazu woke up first. Then me and now…" he left the sentence unfinished, as he took a gulp of whiskey.

"I was home, Izzy. On Tandara"

Izzy nodded "Not really surprising" he stated in a manner-of-fact way "I had a similar experience, guess it's a side effect of… whatever the hell we went through"

"It's not just that Izzy. Kari was there, and yet she wasn't there. It was some sort of alien who told me all these weird things like…"

A side-door opened and another figure entered causing Tai to stop mid sentence. Matt.

He nodded a greeting at Tai "Hey Tai, your awake"

After what the alien had said Tai was feeling slightly uneasy "Yeah" There was silence. Tai, not wanting Matt to sense his unease, added "Did I miss much"

Matt was solemn faced as usual. "Well, Izzy's engine room is a mess and the ship is falling apart, so nothing new there" the hint of a smile tugged at his lips. "The weapons and shields are down, we've lost long range sensors…" he paused looking more distant then usual "and we're a man short" the room descended into an ominous silence. It seemed nobody had forgotten Takato's capture and everyone felt partially responsible even though it was a complete accident. All the same

"Kazu wants to know when we're going to go after Takato"

Tai swung his legs off the bed. Looking from Matt to Izzy. He gazed at Izzy for longer hoping to see in those chocolate brown eyes a clue about what to do. For the first time he was beginning to feel the burden of command. From what he'd seen his crew was dispirited as well. Losing Takato seemed to have sucked the spirit clean out of them, whilst their devastating battle with the Intrepid seemed to have made matters even worse. His crew needed him to be the beacon of courage and hope now more than ever and he wasn't about to let them down. He clamped one hand round Matt's muscular arm and looked up with a grin on his face "Right away"

* * *

Takato felt, understandably nervous. He glanced round the table at the three Starfleet officers in their rather dull uniforms. Takato had never been a prisoner before but he'd seen enough films and TV shows to know that your capturer would have dinner with you only to try and get information out of you before starting on the torture. Then again usually you didn't know your captor. Rika had gone to academy with Takato while he was doing his national service. She was even the same age as him. Ryo, her tactical officer/ security chief was more light hearted than 'the ice queen' and was the only one at the table that seemed remotely cheerful. The fourth person at the table was Koji. An even more intimidating character than Rika.

The dinner itself was lovely. Pork stakes on a bed of rice. Rika batted a piece of rice from one side of the plate to the other. "So how did you come to be on the Pegasus?" she asked breaking the cloud of awkward silence that had seemingly engulfed the table.

"Well" Takato's nervousness had just increased ten fold "I was having trouble adjusting after the…" he paused "…incident. So I thought I'd stick with Kazu, who had a friend, who had a friend who had a ship, so I thought what the hell" Silence again "So what have you been doing since the academy?" Takato asked Rika, anything was better than this damned silence

"I served on a few ships, saw my share of action then when I got the chance to be captain on the Intrepid I thought what the hell"

Ryo laughed. A good hearty laugh that shamed the awkward conversation that had preceded it "And it's been hell ever since"

Rika glowered at him "So you've still got that damn blue hoodie I see"

Takato looked down "yeah, it's kind of a good luck charm"

"Doesn't seem to work very well" Koji stated in little more than a whisper.

Rika threw her fork on the table shattering the silence with a loud clatter "Damn it" she couldn't stand this anymore "Ryo prep a shuttle" she rose from the table and left the room

Rice fell from Ryo's mouth as he spoke "Why? What's going on?" Ryo wiped at his mouth with a napkin before stumbling after her, Leaving Takato and Koji alone.

Takato tried to smile at Koji who merely sneered, convincing Takato to just leave him alone.

Rika was now pacing back and forwards "I can't do it. I want you to get one of your men to take Takato to the planet Mutara, whilst we rendezvous with Admiral Miracoshi" she continued pacing "We'll pick them up after that" she gestured at Ryo.

Ryo was becoming angry "What the hell is this about? Just what the hell's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Something is happening Ryo and I don't like it. Those creatures, Takato, Miracoshi's instructions none of it makes any sense" she stopped pacing "Something is going on and I'm not going to do anything more for Miracoshi until I find out what" she hesitated before adding "Plus Takato is a friend, and you never toss a friend to the wolves"

Ryo was silent for a moment then he grinned "You are so hot when you're angry" in response Rika gave him a hard slap on the side of the head

* * *

T.K ducked under a fallen girder that partially blocked the corridor. Cdr. Henry Wong was only a few steps in front of him.

Henry was the Suribachi's chief engineer. His father was one of the engineers working at the Jonathon Archer shipyards and Henry was just as good with technology as his father.

Henry was tall, dark haired and grim faced. He wore the dark tobacco brown jacket that all engineers wore however now his was slightly burnt and dirty now due to his repair work

"It's pretty bad captain" his voice was almost as grim as his face "A few more meters and we wouldn't be standing here now"

"We have to pursue the Intrepid" T.K leant against a blackened wall panel. "We've got to find out what just happened here"

"Warp's out of the question in this state. We can just make it to Mutara in time for the rendezvous"

A young ensign approached anxiously holding a pad in front of him. He had short brown hair and wore the pale aqua of the medical branch.

"Sir" he managed meekly "Dr Kido's casualty report. 12 wounded none of them critically"

T.K gave the pad a quick scan "Thanks Tommy" he handed it back "Tell Joe he's the best damn doctor in the fleet"

Ensign Tommy Himi smiled and headed back to sickbay

T.K looked back at the damaged section. Some repair crews were welding a new hull plate into position whilst another group were trying to fix a pipe that was leaking some harmless gas

T.K shook his head despairingly "When the Admiral sees this the shit is going to hit the fan"

Henry could only nod in agreement "Yeah. At warp speed"

* * *

Tai stepped back onto the bridge. His bridge. The place where he really felt at home. Or rather what was left of it. It was obvious to all, just by looking at the bridge that the Pegasus had taken a real pounding from the Intrepid. Pipes leaked smoke onto the bridge, loose cables flashed and half the screens were blank. Worst of all, his chair lay collapsed on its side, the support burnt through. The best chair on the ship ruined. Debris littered the floor though none of it was large enough to cause any inconvenience, it was more like ash than rubble. Struggling to keep a smile on his face he walked round the bridge. Looking at each of his crew one at a time. Kazu sat shuffling cards. His bleeding nose had stopped but he still wore a large bruise on the side of his face. His brown hair was as unruly as everyone else's but his expression was far more concerned. Takato and Kazu had known each other a long time, through school, national service and the dreaded incident revolving around the Ticonderoga. He was the same age as Takato too and now officially the youngest person onboard. It was hard to believe he was a full ten years younger than Tai. He certainly didn't look it. True he wasn't the sharpest tool in the box but he was dependable and that was all that mattered to Tai. Davis sat further along he was also young and he acted like it. He was headstrong impulsive and brave, though not very intelligent. He, also wore black, dark grey and dark blue cloths much like everyone else. For Sora the fight against the intrepid had been her first battle and she looked the worst for it. Still even as filthy and dishevelled as she was now Tai had to admit she was beautiful and he almost envied Matt that he had this rare beauty and all Tai had was memories. Matt had circled round Tai and now placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. It was a small comfort, but a comfort all the same. Izzy walked onto the bridge. He had been down to engineering to assess the damage. By the look on his face it was fairly obvious that the damage was extensive. As he spoke he was wiping his hands on a dirty cloth he kept in one of his jacket pockets "Well the engines are as good as gone" he shook his head and threw the cloth angrily at a console "There's nothing I can do with them" he sat down in the closest chair reaching inside his shirt again. He needed a little 'pick me up' "We've got impulse but that's it. We can't go to warp like this; the ship would tare itself apart"

The spirits on the bridge dropped even lower. It appeared to all present that the Pegasus's days were numbered. Kazu, however, wasn't going to give up that easily "Can't we track the intrepid? Find out where their going?"

Matt shook his head "Afraid not, sensors are gone too"

"We're not going to abandon Takato are we?" Kazu was now standing his feet wide apart, hand clenching and unclenching. He could not accept that. He had looked out for Takato to long to have it end like this.

A small glint caught Tai's attention. He stooped picking up a Brass plate about 10 inches by 6. It was the ships name plate 'USS Pegasus NCC-1864 "Brining Courage, Friendship and Knowledge to the galaxy" Tai felt a welter of pride at the plate and clutched it closely to his chest, as if it was loved one "No" he whispered gently "We never abandon anyone" that said he realised it was time to face reality. "We need a new ship" he turned to Izzy "Do you know anywhere were we could get one?"

Izzy scratched his chin "only place I can think of is the Mutara Service Depot, It's were they decommission old ships and sell them on. With the little engine power we have we could be there in 3 days"

Not exactly perfect Tai thought, but it would have to do "set a course" There was a colony on Mutara they may be able to find out where the Intrepid was headed, or even find someone who could help them. He turned back to Kazu to reassure him "We'll find Takato, I promise you that" and Tai was not about to let anyone down. Never again.


	6. Chapter 6: Section 1

Well it's here. The moment i've looked forward to. The introduction of Section 1. Finally some of my own characters, who will be playing a major part in the story from this point on but before you begin reading there are 1 or 2 things i have to say first.

Firstly, There is abit of history in this chapter so i will point out now, this story takes place in an alternate time-line, basically everything's changed post 1862 (It's not that i don't now anything about history, actually it's my favorite subject)

Secondly, I'd like to give a big thanks to xXxThe BeastxXx who allowed me to include his two great characters, Thomas and Jake. Needless to say i don't own the rights to them, but i do to all the other characters in Section 1, so if you want to include them in a fanfic, just send me a message :)

Now that that's done, please read and review

* * *

**Section 1**

A small vessel floated through the Columbia debris field. It was about 100m long, a Nova class scout vessel. Small lights flicker in space around it as its transporter beamed a piece of wreakage into its main cargo bay.

The ship had a minimal crew, only 5 men. These were not Starfleet officers though, nor were they army, or even civilians like the Pegasus crew. Oh no. These men were the elite of the Terran Empire. The best of the best of the best. The heads in all their fields. In every way the cream of the Terran military. They were Section 1.

Section 1 was the elite special forces of the Terran Empire. The people who never failed. They were restricted by no laws and governed by no one. They answered to no one. Their job was simple, protect the Terran Empire from internal and external threats that normal military forces couldn't deal with and, if necessary, take down rouge officers, governors or even organisations, simple right.

Four of the section 1 officers sat on the bridge. They wore plain grey uniforms with red collars and black gloves. A dark red stripe ran down the sides of their trousers. On top of this they wore segmented black armour, with black shoulder pads, greaves, gauntlets and tassets. Each also carried a holstered phase pistol. Finally they had a black helmet with an attachable gasmask, which had night vision and inferred eyepieces; however the helmet and gasmask were only worn in combat and so were not present on the bridge.

The supreme commander sat in the captain's chair at the centre of the bridge. He was difficult to describe. He appeared to be a human male in his late 30's. In reality he was several thousand years old and anything but human.

Nobody was really sure what he was or where he had come from. All anybody really knew about him was that he possessed strange powers, and even they were hard to explain. He couldn't for example lift someone into the air and through them about, he couldn't make laser beams shoot out his eyes or anything like that. He did have the power to foresee events. He had foreseen earth's destruction and the end of Humanity. He had seen the end of the universe, billions of billions of years into the future. He had foreseen the death of everyone near him. He also had some minor healing abilities. His real name was unpronounceable so he had taken the human name Jacob dei Mondi, or Jake for short.

His uniform was the same as everyone else's with only two exceptions. As a sign of rank he wore gorget, round his neck like an 18th century officer and he carried a scimitar by his side. An unorthodox and extremely outdated weapon, but more often than not the old ways were the best.

"So do you think these Pegasus guys have anything in them" One of the officers asked. His name was Thomas Derek Evangelos. He had been born blind but, thanks to Jake, his ocean blue eyes now saw as clearly as everyone else's. Jake had saved his life, as he had saved the lives of everyone in Section 1, in one way or another. They had all been as good as dead, nobodies before Section 1. He had tanned skin and neat rusty hair.

He swivelled in his chair, leaning as far back as he could with his hands behind his head.

A Second officer, Wallace Turner, or Willis, was the only person likely to respond so he did. "They've each got good service records and their apparently in top physical condition so they should make good additions"

Willis could have been considered the brains of the group, although all the officers in Section 1 had above average I.Q's. Like Tommy he was of American descent however his hair was blonde and he was a tiny bit taller than his counterpart. He also preferred to work alone if it was at all possible.

That however wasn't an option today, as Tommy loved to talk and Jake was unusually distracted.

Ever since they'd left for this mission Jake had been disturbed, as if something was worrying him but he couldn't quite put his finger on it

Willis attempted to keep working without Tommy distracting him "One of them is meant to be a genius"

Tommy chuckled "Is that me out of a job then?"

Willis grinned but kept working "another one's meant to be a combat expert"

Tommy scoffed "I'd like to see him take on Akira"

Willis turned to Jake "Akira's never beaten you has he sir"

Jake didn't speak but shook his head as a response

Tommy turned back to the view screen as another piece of wreakage was beamed up. He sighed, bored out of his mind "The poor buggers don't know what their missing" he muttered sarcastically. "I mean what the hell are we doing out here beaming up debris"

Jake's fingers drummed rhythmically on the arm of the captains chair "We're looking for the clue's" he said simply

* * *

In the main cargo bay the other two officers picked through the debris with tricorders. The taller of the two, Known simply as Akira, was Section 1's Close combat specialist. He had long gelled blonde hair and a prominent scar that went from his temple, over his left eye down to the corner of his mouth. His pale blue eyes still saw perfectly and the scar was not his most noticeable wound.

His whole right arm from just underneath the elbow had been lost when he was very young when his home colony had been attacked by Akkatarians. It had been replaced with a plain metal equivalent. This looked very much like an armoured glove.

He should have died on that colony but Jake had found him, dying in the rubble. His physical wounds had been healed but he still bore a deep hatred for the person he believed was responsible for his brush with death. And he would make them pay. Like Tommy, he had been saved by Jake and given a second chance.

Unlike the other Section 1 officers he carried a heavy 18th century Cavalry sabre which hung scabbard from the left hand side of his belt.

The Second officer was smaller and younger than Akira; in fact he was the youngest member of section 1 at only 27 compared to Akira and Willis's 28 and Tommy's 27. He also appeared much scrawnier than Akira. That said his pale green eyes were sharper than anyone else's and he never missed his target.

His brown hair wasn't that long, it went down to the nape of his neck, and most of his long fringe was pulled over to one side almost entirely covering his left eye and ear. He always managed to keep a nervous smile on his face.

His name was Kazuki Yagari. He was an Orphan. His parents had died when he was very young leaving Kazuki with no home, no education and no future. Section 1 had saved him from that. Akira looked down at the scans "There's no doubt about it" he read the Tricorder reading aloud what it said to see if Kazuki's said the same. "I'm picking up large amounts of Neutronic radiation" he flipped the tricorders shut turning his gaze to Kazuki, to see if the younger officer agreed. Kazuki looked up from his tricorder "Yeah I'm getting that too" his voice still sounded like a 13 year old boys.

Akira flipped open his communicator "Bridge we have confirmation, its project Vorlagenrennen alright"

* * *

Jake sank in his chair, although his facial expression didn't change. This was what he had feared the most. It was obvious now that project Vorlagenrennen had not been buried like Hypnos had said. That they or someone else was using it to their own ends. Could 'They' be involved? He stood up heading for the door. "Continue on course to the Mutara sector, maximum warp" Whatever was happening he would stop it. He had seen project Volagenrennen first hand, suffered as a result of it. Mankind's latest project to genetically improve itself had been a disaster. And Jake had died as a result.

* * *

There was a knock at Jake's door. That in itself was odd, nobody knocked anymore there were door chimes that were much more efficient. Jake himself was lying down; his eyes closed trying to clear his head. He knew who was at the door; he didn't even have to use any strange powers to work that out "Come in Tommy"

The doors parted and Tommy walked in, his heavy boots and armour clanking slightly. "What's up, dude? I know something's wrong, and it takes a _lot_ to bug you"

Jake opened his eyes and looked blankly up at the ceiling. "What's _bugging_ me?" his voice a mixture of anger, contempt, he tried his best to repress it but couldn't. "You know what Vorlagenrenne is?"

Tommy shrugged "Sounds German"

Tommy may have been a member of Section 1, but he was only a junior member. For the sake of security mission specifics were kept confined to the two highest ranking members, Jake and Akira. If it proved necessary Willis, who was third in command would also be told, if things were desperate himself and Kazuki would be told as well

Jake took a long deep breath "You're right, it's a German word. It means Master race. An idea brought up by the Nazis some 400 years ago"

Now Tommy was really confused "And just who were the Nazi's"

Jake sat up, he hadn't wanted to tell a history lesson but it would seem to be necessary. "After the Austrian Empire split in 1921 there were Some Austrians and Southern Germans who believed Austria had been betrayed. So they started a political party to make Austria strong again. When they attempted a coup the party was outlawed and the leaders deported. In 1923 their leader Adolf Hitler attempted a Putsch in Bavaria. The Putsch failed, Hitler was killed and the party dispersed shortly after"

Tommy raised an eyebrow. He had taken up a position leaning up against a wall after he had realised this wouldn't be a short talk. "This is all very interesting but what does it have to do with that ship?"

Jake continued "The Nazi's were a vicious group and entirely Evil. One of the things they believed was that they were superior to everyone else. They believed Germans were the 'Master Race' basically superhuman. Project Vorlagenrennen was a plan to 'Improve' the human race. In essence to make you the master race" He scoffed at the arrogance humanity had so often shown to him. Their constant quest to be always bigger and better than everyone else.

Now Tommy was getting scared "What? How?"

"About 15 years ago, Hypnos discovered an ancient device buried deep in a planet in the Koralis sector. They planned to bring the device back to their headquarters on Mutara" He stood up now "Things went wrong, the device was activated accidentally on the USS Columbia. The results at first were…. Extraordinary" he turned to face Tommy "Within a few seconds the device had accelerated the evolutionary process of the entire crew"

"What?" Tommy was standing up straight now

"The crew _evolved_." Jake empathised each word "Thousands, millions of years crammed into a few seconds. Then everything went wrong" he turned away from Tommy again "The crew couldn't adapt, it was all happening so quickly. They began mutating, turning into vicious creatures, the perfect killers" he paused "The Columbia was destroyed" he paused again "Hypnos Shelved Project Vorlagenrennen. At least that's what they said" Jake continued "That ship _was _the Columbia. What's bugging me is the Device wasn't onboard, which means someone else has it"

This was a lot to take in for Tommy, someone or something was running around the Empire with a device that accelerated evolution turning people into mindless killers. Tommy was usually laid back and easy going, but even he grasped how serious the situation was "How many people know about this Device?"

Jake folded his arms "Right now. You, me, Akira and the heads of Hypnos" he turned back to Tommy "Hypnos may very well be behind this or they may be completely ignorant to it, but right now their central computer is the only place were we will find our answers. So as of this moment their to be treated as the enemy, as is everyone outside of section 1"

Tommy nodded "Of course"

Jake looked hard at him "We can't fail this time Tommy. This is too important. Everything comes secondary to stopping whoever is responsible. Even our lives" Tommy had never seen Jake like this. The sheer determination in his eyes would have been enough to convince Tommy how important this mission was "There's one more thing" Jake sounded nervous now "One thing that stays between us, it dose not leave this room under _Any _circumstances" Tommy gave a short nod "This device" Jake was finding it incredibly difficult to get the words out "It was built by my people" he grabbed Tommy's arm in a grip of steel "I have to stop this. I won't allow the sins of my people destroy Humanity. Do you understand?"

Tommy nodded and Jake released him. He headed for the door pausing as if he was going to say something then left the room.

* * *

Willis was sitting on the bridge when the scanner started bleeping. Akira, also on the bridge, lowered his book, 'The Iliad', to see what was the matter. Willis stood up and walked over to Akira's station "Report"

Akira simply shrugged "We've got a vessel on sensors. A shuttlecraft dead in space" his fingers danced over the controls bringing up page after page of undecipherable techno-babble "No life signs" he looked up at Willis "What do you reckon? Should we investigate?"

Willis folded his arms. The ship was cloaked. If they did drop out of warp and it was a trap, they wouldn't be detected. If it wasn't a trap then this shuttle may just be the clue they were looking for. The final piece of the puzzle that made everything else make sense. "Drop us out of warp, we're going to investigate, I'll inform Jake"

* * *

Sensors had detected no life signs aboard the shuttle so Jake had allowed it to be transported in their hanger bay for closer examination. The task of examining the shuttle fell to Kazuki. The Door to the shuttle slid open and without hesitation Kazuki stepped inside, Tommy was close behind with a phaser rifle, in case of any trouble. The shuttle compartment was about 6 meters long by 2 meters across; there were only two chairs at the front, by a long control console that contained all the shuttles controls. Only one of the chairs was occupied, by a Starfleet officer. The officer was short with neat blonde hair. He was slouched in his chair facing away from the viewscreen, a phaser burn scorched on his chest. Kazuki knew without scanning that the officer was dead. He waved his tricorder around the shuttle collecting readings. "There are two transporter signals here" he said holding his tricorder at towards the rear of the shuttle. He turned towards the view screen; aiming it at the second empty chair "There's a third here" he tapped a few buttons "A Type 9 transporter"

Tommy knew what that meant, only two organisations had Type 9 transporters, Section 1 and Hypnos. Kazuki continued "There's some blood here" he knelt down "I'll need to collect a few samples but I should be able to identify this guy and who or what ever was sitting next to him" he pulled a swab and a small tube from his pocket and began to collect a small amount of blood. "It may tell us why he was taken when his friend was killed"

Tommy jerked his rifle at the dead officer "Could it not be his blood?"

Kazuki shrugged "It's possible but unlikely, We'll know soon enough"

Jake who was standing outside nodded "Good I want your report in half an hour"

* * *

All five members of Section 1 were gathered round the conference table to listen to Kazuki's report. The conference room was a long narrow room dominated by the conference table. One wall provided ceiling to floor windows providing a glorious view of stars and planets as they shot past. The other displayed trophies from their past missions and models of past starships.

"I've managed to identify the shuttle and both it's occupants" Kazuki said, more than slightly triumphantly he stood at the head of the table beside a view screen which he could use to bring up relevant information or displays "The Shuttle craft came from the USS Intrepid, by it's fuel readings I'd say it had been away from the ship for at least a day" He taped at a control panel and a personnel profile leapt up onto the conference room viewscreen "This is our recently deceased. Michael Washington, Lieutenant on the USS Intrepid. He was 26 years old, solid service record, cause of death single phaser shot at close range" he tapped more buttons and a second profile appeared "And this is our MIA, Takato Matsuki, Age 21. Served on the Ticonderoga when she was destroyed a year ago. Discharged from Starfleet with severe shell shock, last sighted on the Pegasus"

Akira spoke "Any ideas as to who kidnapped him? And why this shuttle was out here alone?"

Tommy shrugged and said softly "And if this is connected to the Columbia's destruction"

Kazuki sighed "Actually it is. From scans inside the shuttle it's clear that it was attacked by Hypnos" he raised a finger pointing at the ceiling "So I asked myself why would Hypnos attack a shuttle kidnap this poor Basterd and kill his friend" he tapped a few more buttons "So I examined the blood samples I'd identified as Takato's blood" a complicated DNA sample appeared on screen. Kazuki pointed to one strand of the DNA code "His blood is full of Neutronic Radiation" That brought everyone up straight. Kazuki looked round the room at each officer in turn "Whatever killed the crew of the Ticonderoga and the Columbia is inside Takato. Judging by the amounts I'd say he was infected a year ago"

Akira leant forward "How is that possible? According to the reports The Columbia crew mutated in a matter of Hours. How can he have been infected for a year?"

Kazuki shrugged "I can't tell at this moment, could be he's immune, some sort of special antibody in his bloodstream, anything's possible. I'll need more time to give you the answers"

Jake folded his arms "And now Section 2 have him" Kazuki nodded. Jake could see it all. This Takato was the Key, the final piece of the puzzle. It was vital that they got him away from Hypnos.

Hypnos's sick experiments had already cost almost 500 lives; he would let them kill anymore. He would destroy Hypnos.


	7. Chapter 7: The Admirals

**The Admirals**

Darkness. He could see nothing. He knew he was moving, being forced down a corridor. Strong hands gripping his arms and forcing him to keep moving. Still he had no idea where he was, where he was going or even who the people were who were taking him. The past 24 hours had been a blur, if it hadn't been longer. He'd been uncounscise for a long time a day possibly longer. What had happened to him to get him in a situation like this?

_Flashback_

The shuttle hummed along at full impulse drive. They would be at Mutara in little under two days, although Takato had no idea why he was going. The past few days had been extremely odd, he'd been chased by aliens on an abandoned ship, then kidnapped by a childhood friend a shoved into a shuttle with one of her officers. He swirled a little in his chair; the shuttle was dull to say the least. Two chairs, two bunks and a replicator to provide basic meals, not exactly five star acomidation. His companion wasn't very talkative either.

Michael Washington was one of Ryo's security guards. He continued to work at the controls, a look of plain concentration on his face. "So how long have you been in Starfleet?" Takato was desperate for anything to break this cloud of awkwardness that seemed to have followed him from the Intrepid.

Michael didn't look up from his work "8 years"

Silence again. Takato drummed his fingers on the arms of the chair "So why are we going to Mutara?"

"I was ordered to take you" Michael replied simply

"I've never been there"

"Really" Michael didn't sound interested

"Is it nice?"

"I've never been either"

"Oh" Silence yet again. Takato was slowly losing the will to live. He was a people person; at least he had been before… No he didn't want to think about that. It had taken him 10 years to block out the memories of the Ticonderoga, but every so often they bubbled back up.

The silence was broken once again, though not by Takato this time. A rapid pattern of beeps was coming from on of the control consoles. Three rapid beeps, a second long pause then three more rapid beeps. The pattern repeated again and again. Takato may be 10 years out of date but he still knew that alarm "Isn't that the proximity alarm"

Michael was confused now "That's odd, there shouldn't be any ships out here"

The vessel was now visible, out the view screen. Its saucer section was a rounded triangle unlike the usual saucer which was, well, round. It had 4 rather stumpy nacelles and was about twice the size of the Intrepid. "Uss…. Deva?" Michael sounded confused "Prometheus class" he glanced over at Takato "Have you ever heard of a USS Deva"

Takato's right eyebrow twitched slightly. He had been in Starfleet for about a month before he'd left and Michael was asking HIM to identify a ship. On top of that it was a Prometheus class ship, a design which had still been on the drawing board when Takato had joined. Trying to be tactful, Takato just shook his head. "Whoever they are, they're coming straight for us" he looked over to Michael to see that his usual calm had almost completely deserted the Starfleet officer "Shouldn't we raise shields or something"

Michael shrugged "I don't know, it _is_ one of our ships"

A phaser burst struck the shuttle shaking both Takato and Michael violently around. The console flicked and dimmed. A second shot hit causing a pipe to rupture and smoke to pour into the shuttle. "Main powers gone" Michael shouted over the noise of the smoke pouring into the shuttle. The sound of a transporter caused both men to turn around. Two men had beamed into the shuttle behind them. Both were tall and dressed entirely in black. One carried a heavy phaser rifle the other a phase pistol. Michael stood up reaching for his own phase pistol. The man with the phaser rifle struck Michael in the face with the rifle butt throwing him back into the chair. The second man fired the phase pistol striking Michael square in the chest. Michael convulsed for a second then was still.

Takato had no time to grieve for the lieutenant. The man tapped at his phase pistol and fired again. Takato felt like he'd been punched in the chest. He was pushed back into the chair. "It's not enough" the man with the phase pistol said angrily. Takato remembered the second man coming towards him. Remembered the pain as the phaser rifle butt struck his jaw. He remembered the blood leaving his mouth to spatter on the console and he remembered the second Phase pistol shot, but nothing after that.

_End Flashback_

The rough black bag was ripped from Takato's head and he was flung into a bare metal room. The door slamming shut behind him. Pulling himself up he tried to centre himself, to focus. Ok he'd been kidnapped, twice. He was on an unknown planet, if it was even a planet it could have been a ship or station. He had no idea where he was, who had taken him or why. He looked round the room. Plain metal walls. No furniture. No windows. Nothing. Tai, Izzy, Kazu. None of them could help him now. He was utterly alone.

* * *

T.K had not been looking forward to this.

The Suribachi continued to limp forward. Henry had managed to restore most of the ships systems and the damaged section had been patched up but it was still obvious that the ship had been heavily damaged.

They had arrived at Mutara, The Suribachi being taken into the massive space dock station to complete it repairs in case it was required in the near future.

The planet Mutara, itself was a hive of activity. It total 206 starship's now orbited the planet. The Entire Imperial 8th fleet.

206 ships in all shapes and sizes. Cruisers, destroyers, battleships and most spectacular of all the massive Dreadnoughts, dwarfing everything around them.

The 8th Fleet had 4 Sovereign class Dreadnoughts. The Bismarck, Moltke, Franz-Joseph and Radetsky each one was just under 700 meters long and armed with enough fire power to destroy a small moon.

With such an incredible amount of firepower at it's disposal it was no wonder that the Terran Empire was the top dog in this section of the galaxy.

T.K looked out the long space dock windows at the Suribachi as repair teams hovered about the damaged section in EV suits.

Standing where he was he couldn't help but feel dwarfed by the huge starship he had, only a few minutes ago, been on. What he found most scary was that, compared to most other starship's the Suribachi was actually quite small. It really made him think about how far mankind had come over the past 300 years.

"Captain Takeshi" a voice sounded behind him. A voice he recognised and one he'd dreaded hearing

"Ah hello Admiral"

Sam Ichijouji was not in a pleasant mood "I assume you have something to tell me that will explain why there is a hole in your ship"

"A hitch" T.K managed

"Well, I hope you don't run into any more 'Hitches'" Sam was not pleased but he managed to restrain himself as usual "I don't have to tell you these are dangerous times for Starfleet, indeed for the whole Empire" He walked past T.K, hands behind his back. T.K followed managing to keep level with the admiral "We're surrounded by enemies with only a few ceasefires and strips of neutral zone standing between us and the hordes of aliens waiting on our doorsteps" he raised his head slightly higher "We're like the Roman army. The first and last line of defence for the civilised world against the Barbarian hordes"

Personally T.K. wouldn't have classed the Romans as particularly civilized and he felt like pointing out that Rome had fallen but he knew he was in enough trouble already

Sam continued "I need to know that I can relay on my officers" he stopped to look out another window. This one looked out of the station at the myriad of ships waiting for orders from him.

T.K couldn't help but stand a little taller "You can count on me sir"

A brief pause then "Hypnos have requested a copy of your report, it's possible they'll want to question you as well" he rubbed at his eyes "This whole situation seems to be a lot more serious than we thought and getting involved with Hypnos is something I'd like to avoid at the moment"

T.K nodded. The one thing everyone in the empire universally feared was Hypnos. The 24th century equivalent of the Stasi. They never worked with any of the other military or civil organisations and could do almost anything they wanted.

Indeed they weren't that much different to, the old Bogeyman, Section 1who they'd been set up to replace.

Sam faced T.K "I'll send a copy of your report to Grand Admiral Yutaka Himi and request instructions. In the meantime you're to oversee the critical repairs to the Suribachi"

T.K frowned "But sir the Suribachi's pretty much fixed"

Sam tapped the side of his nose "You and I know that but Hypnos don't. I'll shuffle paperwork for as long as I can. Hopefully the Grand admiral will have something for us by then. I'm afraid he's your only hope"

T.K nodded but inwardly groaned. At this rate he was never going to get married.

* * *

Rika was nervous as hell. Admiral Miracoshi was not the sort of man you piss off. He was powerful and extremely influential. Quite how he'd got command of the 12th fleet was a mystery to everyone concerned. He had never seemed to fit in with the rest of command, worst of all he was a man shrouded in mystery. There was very little known on his history and he left most of the fleet under the command of his vice admiral whilst he spent his time in seclusion, collecting ancient paintings and sculptures.

All this had worried Rika for years; even lead her to complain about him directly to the Central command. Now he had been 15 hours late for a rendezvous he had arranged. Nothing smelt right.

Heavy military jackboots marched down the corridor leading to Admiral Miracoshi's quarters. Rika was almost struggling to keep up with the two guards that flanked her.

Suddenly the guards halted beside a doorway. Obviously this was admiral Miracoshi's quarters. Rika took a deep breath and walked in.

The first thing she noticed was that it was dark. Only a single table lamp provided illumination. That and the huge swirling gasses of the nebula outside. They swirled about harmlessly in truly beautiful colours and patterns. The second thing was the music. 'The Blue Danube' by Strauss was playing softly in the background. Admiral Miracoshi sat in his command chair, gazing out at the Nebula, His hand flowing through the air as if he was conducting and the nebula was his orchestra.

He was about 39 years old with long black hair that hung loosely across his face. His quarters were filled with antique paintings and sculptures clearly showing him to be a cultured man.

Rika remained silent, terrified in case she interrupted him. Luckily for her the Admiral spoke first

"I am a man who strives for perfection in life" his voice silky smooth and clam "I do not often expect perfection from my subordinates. But you…" he trailed off as the music reached a crescendo

Rika shuffled her feet "I'm sorry Admiral, I was unable to salvage the Columbia or determine what happened to the crew"

Miracoshi continued to wave his hand, his eyes shut "They were dead?"

"We're not sure" Rika had rather hopped that the Admiral would explain everything. She should have known better "We believe they mutated"

"How" Miracoshi paused "Unfortunate" the music ended "I had hopes that the crew were still alive"

Rika bit her lip, should she tell him "You've been very helpful. I'm afraid I have business to attend to elsewhere" he gestured that she may leave. "I'll transmit you're next assignment to you" the doors parted and Rika stood, half in and half out the room "Good day captain Rika" his voice, it was always so bloody calm.

* * *

Akira stood rather awkwardly at the bar swirling a whiskey. He was dressed in his 'Incognito' outfit. A plain sleeveless black hooded top worn over a long sleeved dark green t-shirt. He also wore a pair of baggy dark grey cargo trousers. Jake and Tommy were playing pool, also casually dressed. Kazuki was standing beside him. Kazuki was wearing a blue polo shirt with a black collar. The buttons were undone revealing he was wearing a white t shirt underneath. He was also wearing a pair of baggy jeans.

Willis was watching the game between Tommy and Jake. Him and Akira had never really seen eye to eye and had decided very early on not to socialise with each other.

Their ship, which bore the name USS Entebbe, had arrived at Mutara yesterday allowing the crew to have some much needed R&R before getting back to business. Kazuki could sense there was something bothering Akira. "What is it?" he asked simply

Akira downed the whiskey in one gulp "I don't remember you being the group consoler" he placed the glass down, "besides we're not supposed to discuss the mission. We're here to _relax_"

Kazuki had always looked up to Akira as sort of a big brother and equally Akira had grown protective of Kazuki like a little brother. It helped them work more efficiently and gave them more incentive to think before they acted. However just like brother they had had their share of disagreements, with Akira's gruff scepticism and Kazuki's childlike optimism somehow managing to annoy one or the other

"I never said I was but I know you too well. Something's bothering you"

Akira stared long and hard at the glass, hoping it would magically refill itself "Just leave it be Kazuki"

"Has this got something to do with the Pegasus?"

Akira didn't respond, although it was enough to answer Kazuki's question "It's because of _him _isn't it"

Akira poured himself a fresh glass "Mind you own damn business" he managed, surprisingly without a hint of aggression in his voice

"You're going to kill him aren't you?"

"better late than never" he downed the second whiskey as quickly as he had the first

"why?" Kazuki couldn't understand Akira no matter how hard he tried

"Because I do" Akira said flatly

"I don't understand" Kazuki turned away, reaching for his own drink

Akira raised his third "You don't have to. All you need to know is the bastard will be as good as dead the second I lay eyes on him"


	8. Chapter 8: Clash on Mutara

Well i've finally finished all my little alterations and will probably finally get round to finisheing the story.

but first i'd like to give a big thank you to goggleboy4444 and xXxThe BeastxXx for their patience and very helpful feedback which has helped me improve this story a lot

* * *

**Clash on Mutara**

The planet Mutara. A largely desolate sand heap with very little to recommend it. For some unknown reason however a group of colonists had decided to call it home over 30 years ago. Their small colony had grown into a thriving metropolis thanks to rich supplies of Duralinium, the key ingredient in creating the alloy Dutanium. Dutanium was the very important alloy that was used to build the outer hulls of Starships, since normal metals had proven to be unable to withstand the high strains of warp travel.

Since that discovery Mutara had grown in importance. Most of the planet was still barren desert but it now sported a huge city spanning almost 2,000 km² with a population of almost 13 million. Tall skyscrapers cast imposing long shadows across the city like stationary giants watching over it. This city was a centre of trade and commerce, filled with bustling shops which stocked almost every item known to man.

Above all this, floating in space, were the massive Jonathan Archer shipyard, the second largest shipyard in the Empire, churning out on average 2 starships everyday. All these massive feats of human engineering were lost to the Pegasus crew who had seen them before. Admittedly it had been almost 4 years, but it wasn't the city or the shipyards they were here for. It was Imperial service Depot 219. An old moon base were old ships were traded off to civilians or private parties, after having most of their weapons and shields removed first, of course.

Tai leant forward slightly, gazing at the ship docked in the outermost docking station. It was the very latest in Starship design, the pride of the fleet. Grand Admiral Yutaka Himi had already made it his flag ship. It was the Titan class, ITS Dauntless. It was over 700m long with four powerful nacelles that gave it more speed than any other starship could dream of. On top of all that it had enough firepower to crack a planet in half. It was a terrifying reminder of just how powerful the Terran military was.

Izzy noticed the look on Tai's face. He wanted a ship like that. Izzy had to admire him for that; he was still a kid at heart. He always had to have the biggest, fastest toy in the playground "Forget it Tai. That ship needs a crew of at the very least 850"

Tai shrugged and leant back "A man can dream can't he"

Kazu wasn't particularly interested in the Dauntless, he was to busy studying the long chart of ships that were docked at Mutara. And it was a long list, 207. The entire 8th fleet. Luckily, fate was on his side. ITS Clausewitz, registration NCC-1831-Alpha, Crusader Class. It was the one ship he had been hoping to see. It was quite possibly their only chance of finding Takato, short of a miracle.

* * *

The heavy sabre sliced down effortlessly. A clean cut that sent red mush spattering in all directions.

Akira backhanded the blade just in time to hack down his second victim. A second clean cut. The final target was in sight. He dug his spurs deep into the horse's flanks forcing it to give an extra burst of speed. He slammed the blade with all his might, cutting straight through.

He pulled on the reigns allowing the beautiful gelding to slow to a leisurely trot and then to stop. With his sabre still dripping he gazed over his shoulder. One thing was certain; those watermelons wouldn't be harming anyone.

He patted his horse's neck affectionately. "Good boy"

"You're improving" Jake's voice sounded behind him "If with a somewhat antiquated form of transport"

Without looking at him, Akira dismounted. He wiped the sabre on an old rag, still surveying his handy work "I was born in the wrong century" he said simply "Sure man can travel faster with Transporters, cars, tanks, but none of them are quite the same as a good old hoarse"

Jake nodded "I can see that it could be appealing"

Akira scabbarded the sabre "The old ways are the best" he glanced over his shoulder at Jake "Was there something you wanted?"

Jake approached him, hands behind his back. His own Scimitar clanking slightly. "I'm concerned about you. Ever since we detected the Pegasus you've been…" he searched for the right word "Distracted"

"I wouldn't say that"

"You don't have to. You're drinking a lot more and you've been practicing with your sword almost constantly" Jake patted the horse's neck

Akira looked down at the sabre in his hand "I still can't beat you though"

"Few people can" Jake said. It may have seamed like boasting but it was also the truth "It's a beautiful horse"

"Yeah, but not quite the real thing. Just a collection of photons and force fields" he chuckled "I couldn't really keep a real one now could I"

Jake could sense Akira's tension. "It's Matt isn't it?"

Akira's hand clenched "Did you read my mind?" Akira chuckled "forgive and forget. That's what they say"

"Maybe you should try"

Akira's fingernails were digging into the palm of his hand, blood trickling from the small scars "I can't" he said softly "Not after what he did"

* * *

Kazu was the first member of the Pegasus crew to beam down. He had done a bit of research and had decided it was time for a reunion with an old friend. He pushed open the door to the café. It wasn't a very busy café, perhaps 8 or 10 people.

It wasn't difficult to find the man he was looking for. He was the only Starfleet officer in the café. He hadn't noticed Kazu yet as his back faced the door. Kazu carefully crept up behind him, receiving several strange looks from the other customers. He waited until he was right up behind him before giving him a god, hearty slap on the back "Hey chumly"

The man caught completely by surprise jumped slightly, dropping a chip onto his lap "Kazu what the hell are you doing here?" the man was dressed in a Starfleet uniform, with the red shirt and four pips of a captain. His hair was black and quite short. His most distinguished feature however was the pair of glasses he wore, granted they were fairly ordinary glasses. The thing was glasses were rare in the Empire were technology had provided simpler and more efficient cures for eye problems.

Kazu patted the officer on the shoulder "Don't be harsh chumly, I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I'd drop in on an old friend" he circled the table, sitting down opposite the officer. Kenta Kitagawa had been Kazu's best friend at school, and had also been a close friend of Takato's. However the three had been separated at the Academy, with Kazu and Takato assigned to the Ticonderoga and Kenta assigned to the Clausewitz. Kenta hadn't seen either of his friends since.

Slightly irritated at Kazu's poor timing, he brushed the chip off his lap onto the floor, leaving a small smear of potato on his trouser leg "Kazu we haven't seen each other in over 3 years, the last time I heard from you, you were just leaving for the Ticonderoga. Then I hear on the News the Ticonderoga's been destroyed and you just saunter in here like nothings happened"

"Don't be sore Kenta, I'm here now"

"Yeah but a postcard would have been nice. Dear Kenta, just to let you know I wasn't blown to pieces with my ship. Speak to you soon"

There wasn't really any reply to that. Kazu just sat feeling like a husband who'd just been told of by his wife for being out all night with his friends and not calling.

"Look, OK I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was still alive, but I've kinda been busy since"

"For THREE YEARS"

People were beginning to stare. There seemed to be nothing the general public were interested in more than two people having a fight.

The two continued to stare daggers at each other until Kazu couldn't take it anymore and started laughing.

Kenta's face finally cracked. He smiled broadly "It is good to see you again"

"Likewise" Kazu leant slightly forward "But I have to ask a favour"

Kenta was getting a bit worried; Kazu's favours had gotten him into countless detentions and had probably ruined his grades back in school "Yes"

"You're the captain of the Clausewitz right?"

Kenta nodded

"And the Clausewitz is a high priority ship"

"Not really"

Kazu ignored that, It was a minor inconvenience "Listen, I want you to find the ITS Intrepid and tell me where they've went"

Kenta twitched an eyebrow "Why would you want to know that?"

Kazu, for once in his life gave a serious look "It's Takato"

Kenta through his arms up in the air in frustration "So he's still alive as well. Why don't I get told anything?"

Kazu was deadly serious "He may not be for much longer"

"Just what the hell is going on?"

"I can't tell you. I don't even know myself" Kenta looked to interrupt but Kazu stopped him "Please Kenta"

Kenta sighed giving his friend a long hard look "Fine, I'll see what I can find"

Kazu gave him a solid pat on the arm "Great, now what's I guy meant to do to get a sandwich around here"

* * *

Drinking beer, a tradition that had lasted for thousands of years. Since the earliest days mankind has produced intoxicating spirits of varying strengths and enjoyed them. The Roman's had wine, the Vikings mead, the samurai had had Sake. Some had said in the 1950's that Vodka was the fuel of the Soviet army, which kept them going longer than their German, British and French enemies. In the early 20th century it was reported that the Czechs and the Austrians consumed more beer than water on average. It was tradition which had carried on to the 24 th century.

Some did it for fun. To have a night out with the lads. Others did it to escape from reality. Tai wondered which he was doing.

Tai had needed some time off for years. Everyday he had had to make life and death decisions for people, who were after all, close friends. Now he was tired of it. He needed a rest. Tonight was it. He raised a glass "To the Pegasus, May she rest in peace"

Matt and the others raised their glasses. "The Pegasus" they said one after the other, all looking a miserable as Tai felt. The Pegasus had been his home for a year. Now it was gone. On top of that he was 30 and still single.

The rest of the crew looked just as miserable. They were all there, except for Kazu who had left early and of course there was the empty chair where Takato should have been sitting.

Izzy looked up to Tai from his drink. "Do you know if we're getting a new ship?"

Tai shrugged "I've tried but it's almost impossible to get through to the depot" He swore "Every time I got through I was transferred to a bloody computer"

"What about Takato?" Matt was unusually solemn.

Tai shrugged "I left that to Kazu. He said he had some leads he could follow up" he downed another drink. "And if he doesn't get anything from them then there really is fuck all we can do"

Tai and Izzy had spent the entire morning trying to find some lead as to where Takato may be, but ship movements were classified as were prison records. They didn't even know if he was still on the Intrepid. They had no leads, no clues. In short no hope. The realisation of this had sucked the spirit completely out of the Pegasus crew. It irritated Tai to be reminded just how little power civilians had. How little power he had. He was a nobody. He had no power, no influence nothing but a rusting bucket of bolts, and now that was going too. They were civilians in a society dominated by the military. Tai hadn't found his escape yet, and he doubted if he ever would.

The doors to the pub opened letting in a sharp gust of cold night air.

Tai didn't look up; it was a Saturday night lots of people were having a night out.

Three men sat at the table by the door. Tai had noticed them as they'd entered the pub, even though the pub was almost full Tai's attention had been drawn to these three men. He had no idea why, however he had feeling it wasn't good and Tai had long ago learnt to trust his instincts.

Tai gave them another cursory glance. One was wearing his hood up as far as it would go almost entirely obscuring his face. The second man was young, probably about the same age as Davis. He certainly wasn't very intimidating. It was the third man that had made Tai feel uncomfortable.

There was just something about him. He looked human by Tai could tell he wasn't. He stood out. It was like looking at an alligator in a group of crocodiles. They may look the same but you could tell which one was the alligator. Their eyes met for a split second. Both sizing the other up, wondering how tough the other really was.

Tai downed his drink. Drawing a sleeve across his mouth "Come on guys. We'd best get back"

Matt stretched and gave a long yawn "Yeah it is kind of late"

"Come on guys" Izzy never walked away from a drink, especially when someone else was paying "One last drink. We can look for a ship tomorrow"

Tai picked up the bottle of whiskey that sat in the middle of the table. It was half empty "Fine we take the bottle but we get the ship tonight"

Izzy sneered "You drive a hard bargain"

Matt stood up, stopping to help Sora "We'll if you guy's don't mind me and Sora are going to turn in"

Tai nodded and stood up as well "Fair enough. Any particular ship you want" he stood up pulling his coat of the back of the chair.

Matt shook his head "If it flies and is in one piece its fine to me"

* * *

Jake's eyes followed Tai as he and the others got up from their table and left the pub. He made no attempt to stop them or even follow them. He didn't need to. Besides getting up right after them would draw attention and the first lesson any section 1 officer learnt was never draw attention.

"So what now?" Tommy scoffed "Do we follow them all day and night like a bunch of stalkers"

Akira was surprisingly quite. His hands gripping the glass in front of him so tightly it was beginning to crack.

Jake however was undeterred by the unhelpfulness of his two subordinates "We need to know exactly what happened on the Columbia. We need them Alive to find out"

"What if Hypnos get there first?" Akira mumbled

"Then we're in the Shit" Tommy answered for Jake, though he guessed Jake would have found a more eloquent way of putting it.

They sat for about five more minutes, waiting, before getting up and leaving the pub.

Once outside Jake scanned the street left and right. No one.

Good.

He stepped into a darkened corner before flipping open the communicator. "Kazuki report"

"They split up after leaving the pub. Three headed north of your position. I'm tracking them at a safe distance. Willis went after the other two"

Jake nodded "understood" he flipped the communicator shut again "Akira, you go and link up with Willis, and remember we need them _alive_"

Akira's mouth twitched into a sinister grin under the shadow of his hood. He took off hoping to head of the two Pegasus crew members before they got back to their apartment.

Tommy leant a little closer to Jake "Are you sure that's wise? What if Matt's one of those two?"

Jake knew full well what would happen under those circumstances "There are something's in a man's life he has to do"

"He'll kill him"

Jake remained straight faced "That's unfortunate" as always there wasn't a scrap of feeling in his voice just a cold logical certainty.

* * *

Davis was walking a few paces behind Tai and Izzy.

Tai and Izzy had known each other a long time before Davis had shown up. They were closer and had more to talk about. Plus Davis was pretty tired.

"So how far is this place?" He asked managing to restrain himself from using the classic 'are we there yet?'

Izzy's head twisted over his shoulder "It's still a few streets further down"

"If you're tired you should have gone with Matt and Sora. It doesn't take three of us to pick a ship"

Davis was more than a little taken aback by Tai's outburst, but then again they were all a little on edge.

As far as Davis was aware none of them had gotten much sleep since Takato had been taken.

They walked a little further without saying anything.

As they rounded a corner they found the street ahead blocked by a group of armed men.

They were all very tall, well built and armed with an assortment of SMG's and Shotguns. They wore jet black uniforms with black armour. Their faces and head were covered by Black helmet and gasmask with eerie red eyepieces.

The uniform was in fact identical to Section 1's in cut only the colours differed and on their collars, belt buckles and breastplate they wore unit insignia.

A Gold eye.

Seemingly from out of no where two more men appeared behind Tai's group, blocking there escape.

One of the soldiers advanced on Tai. Unlike the others he had three yellow sergeants stripes painted onto his shoulder pad. "Are you Tai Kamiya?" he asked, his voice distorted slightly by the gas mask.

Tai stood his ground. He wasn't going to be intimidated "Who wants to know?"

The sergeants' voice showed signs of irritation as he replied "Who I am isn't important? Mr Yamaki would like to ask you a few questions"

Tai mentally swore. These soldiers worked for Hypnos.

* * *

Matt Continued to walk towards the apartment they'd rented. It was hardly a luxury apartment, especially since there were 5 of them crammed into it.

It was strange, Matt thought, but since they'd landed on Mutara he hadn't seen Kazu at all. He had beamed down to a different part of the city and presumably found his own accommodation.

Matt was kinda glad in one way. He liked Kazu sure, it was just when there are 5 of you staying in a two bedroom apparent, more is very far from merrier.

Matt and Sora had got one room, Tai and Izzy had volunteered for the other (Which did raise some rather worrying thoughts to Matt's mind) and Davis had been left to crash on the sofa in the main room.

Sora hand was clasped around his, their fingers intertwined.

"We're almost there?" Matt reassured her in as soft a voice as he could manage.

Sora gave a small yawn and rested her head gently on his shoulder. These were the moments that National service had stolen from him. The moments were he didn't have a care in the world and a beautiful woman by his side, who he was passionately in love with.

"There's nothing quite as romantic as two love birds on a moonlit night"

Matt's eyes flicked up. A solitary figure blocked the street ahead. Whoever he was he was mostly hidden in the shadows, his face hidden. But even from his shadowy outline there was something familiar about him.

He was slightly shorter than Matt, and although Matt couldn't see his face he could make out that the man had blonde hair which had grown and been gelled into a style very similar to his own. He could also make out that the figure, despite being shorter was very well built.

"I hope you remember me" he said stepping forward until his face was revealed from the shadows.

'No. That's not possible' the same words raced through Matt's head again and again.

The face had been scarred, burnt and hardened as a result of almost 16 years of military service, His right hand was missing, replaced by some mechanical imitation but the eyes, they were still the same ads he remembered.

He tried to speak but there was a huge lump in his throat that refused to go away whilst this… This Phantom, this Spectre stood in front of him.

"This must be your lovely wife" Akira smiled cruelly

"Matt" Sora tugged at his arm "Who is he? What does he want?"

But Matt was still paralyzed. He hadn't heard a word Sora had said "You're dead" was all he could manage

Akira laughed mockingly "No not quite" he raised the metallic hand to point at the long scar running down his face "Despite your best efforts I'm still very much alive"

"Akira" Matt managed as he began to find his voice again "What's happened to you?"

Akira kept laughing. He spread his arms wide "I am what you made me" his eyes staring right at Matt and his mouth curling into a menacing smile "And I'm here for my revenge"

"Matt?" Sora persisted, she didn't really care who 'Akira was all she knew was she wanted to be far away from him

Akira appeared hurt "You mean you never told her" his eyes narrowing with sick pleasure "How you left me to die"

With a great deal of effort Matt managed to find his voice. He had fervently believed that this day would never come, but it had. A terrible reminder of the greatest mistake he ever made in his life

"His names Akira…" the next words were the most painful he had ever had to say and that was obvious to both Akira and Sora. At first they stuck in his throat but with great effort he managed to force them out "Akira Ishida. He's my brother"


	9. Chapter 9: End of the beginning

Well, i'm kinnda suprised that i actually managed to finish this chapter relatively quickly. That said i think this has to be my favorite chapter so far.

The title actually has nothing to do with what's in the chapter, rather this chapter made me think of Winston Churchills speech

"This is not the end, it's not even the begininng of the end, but it is the end of the beginning" which i think sums up this chapter pretty well

(Oh and_ Italics _means a flashback)

* * *

****************

End of the beginning 

"You can't imagine how long I've waited fro this moment," Akira said with unholy relish.

Sora was still struggling to take it all in "What do you mean he's your brother? T.K is your brother"

Matt's eyes fixed on Akira; whilst his voice seemed quieter and more sombre than usual, "Akira was the middle child. He was born between T.K and me"

"Why have you never mentioned him before?" Sora was angry and hurt that her husband to be had kept such a huge secret from her

"I…" Matt struggled to get the words out. His hands clenching in frustration "I just couldn't"

His eyes flicked up to Akira, no longer sad but filled with an angry determination "If you want your revenge then deal with me. Leave Sora out of this"

Akira watched with a cruel smirk on his face. This was already going better than he had planned. "I've got orders to capture both of you," he said, unbuckling the sword belt around his waist

"Jake wanted to ask you a few questions but I'm willing to make you a counter proposal" he threw the sword belt to one side causing the scabbard to clatter on the pavement "If you can beat me then I'll let you and Sora go"

"And if I don't?"

Akira through his phase pistol in the same direction as his sabre "Then you die and Sora has an appointment with Jake"

Sora pulled at Matt's sleeve "Don't do it?"

Matt placed a hand on her shoulder "don't worry"

Sora wiped a tear from her eye "but I don't want you to die"

Matt smiled reassuringly "I'll be fine"

* * *

_Suffering._

_It was just about all he had ever known. Not love or hope or joy, just unending pain._

_He had been born a month late. The doctors had claimed either he would die or they would have to remove him, via surgery or medical transporters. In the end, those means proved unnecessary and on the 29th__ August 2289, on the planet Koralis Prime, Mr and Mrs Ishida were blessed with their second baby boy._

_They had been hoping for a girl. It was not a great start in life._

_They decided to call him Akira, meaning Intelligent. It was certainly an appropriate name. A name that he shared with an animated film, a famous film director and a class of starship and like the main character of that 1988 film; he was stricken with a terrible inferiority complex._

_Only two years later, it got worse. The Ishida's had their third son. This placed Akira into the position every child dreaded. He was the middle child. As his parents attention began to prioritise towards Matt or T.K Akira became increasingly overlooked, which only served to increase his frustration and resentment._

_His fist year at school was a catastrophe. He constantly failed to achieve in classes, not through lack of intelligence or knowledge but through lack of restraint and lack of motivation. After a fight at school, were he hospitalized two classmates his parents all but gave up on him as a lost cause. He hated that, he hated school, he hated the other children at school but most of all he hated being the underachiever. The runt._

* * *

_T.K sat in the Ishida's beautiful living room playing with his building blocks. It was getting dark outside as Koralis's twin suns began setting. _

_T.K was only about 3 years old. His two brothers were sitting on the sofa nearby. They had been told to keep an eye on him. Although Matt was only seven and Akira six their parents believed that Matt was mature enough to look after his two younger brothers_

_Akira proceeded to blow a completely flat and tuneless note from his new Harmonica, followed by a few more before he lowered the Harmonica._

"_It's no use" his hand tightened around the small musical instrument in frustration at his own inability to play even the simplest of tunes. His parents had thought that getting a harmonica would be a mistake but they had reluctantly agreed. Now Akira agreed with them_

_His older brother placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "don't worry bro, you'll pick it up"_

_Akira's grip slackened and he even managed to smile. It seemed like Matt was the only person who had any faith in him. "It's always hard at first; you just got to keep practicing"_

"_But I don't even know how to play" Akira said meekly. He held out the Harmonica "Will you show me how?"_

_Matt gave Akira a wide smile "Sure" he accepted the offered harmonica. "Now watch carefully" _

_He raised the Harmonica to his lips and played a few notes. Akira was captivated._

_Matt was his Icon. His hero. He could always count on Matt to be there for him and teach him how to do things. Whilst Akira was normally jealous of anyone who was better than him at anything Matt was different. He was never condescending to his little brother._

_Matt's playing however was cut short._

_T.K had fallen over playing with his blocks and was now crying. Matt dropped the Harmonica and rushed to T.K's side._

_Akira just sat and watched as Matt picked up T.K "'atta boy" Matt said as T.K stopped crying._

_Akira just sat. Matt could teach him some other time he thought._

* * *

Akira's metallic fist smashed into Matt's face with a sickening crunch, knocking a tooth loses and causing blood to gush from Matt's nose. A sharp left hook in the stomach had Matt doubled over before a right hand upper chop sent him flying backwards.

"Come on" Akira taunted "so far you haven't landed a single punch" he stretched out his hands, fingers twitching indicating that Matt should give it his best shot.

Matt picked himself up. Roaring he charged at Akira, his fist high in the air.

Akira smiled. His metal fingers clamped round the fist before it could make contact. They tightened creating a horrible crunching sound as Matt's fist was half crushed under Akira's vice like grip.

Akira's right hand twisted sending waves of new pain up Matt's arm before he suffered another sharp punch to the stomach that sent him slamming into a wall.

Sora watched the fight in horror. It wasn't even a fight. Akira was just too quick and too strong for Matt to hit.

Sora suddenly became aware of a new figure standing beside her. The new comer seemed unconcerned by the fight, his arms folded across his chest. He had short blonde hair and a blank expression on his face

"Can't you stop them?" Sora pleaded to him, even though she had no idea who he was

He shook his head "No can do I'm afraid"

Sora was horrified by how calm his voice was. It was as if he was unmoved by the sight of a man being beaten to death. "Why not?"

He simply glanced at her "Self-Preservation"

* * *

_It was Matt's eighth birthday but he'd decided to have a quite day in and a special meal with his family than have a party. Akira had always felt uncomfortable at parties as nobody ever wanted to talk to him, despite Matt's best efforts._

_Akira stood awkwardly in front of him holding out a small present wrapped in blue and yellow wrapping paper. Matt smiled as he accepted the gift from his brother. He pulled at the paper very carefully noticing something glinting underneath_

"_Akira" he said in wonder and surprise "this is your harmonica"_

_Akira nodded, slightly embarrassed "I want you to have it. You were always better at it than I was"_

_Matt smiled broadly "Thank you Akira"_

* * *

_It was roughly 8 o'clock the following evening and most people were asleep or at least half asleep on Koralis prime. _

_Hanging above the planet almost like a baby's mobile sat three space docks, two of which were occupied. The ITS Kaneda, an Akira class cruiser and the Excelsior class USS Shetland. Neither ship nor the planetary sensors detected the slip space rupture of the half-dozen clocked ships which passed through it. _

_Within a few seconds two Akkatarian battle cruisers had de-cloaked above the planet accompanied by a vast flotilla of smaller craft._

_The Kaneda was struck first, two plasma bolts smashing it clean in two then the Shetland, crawling slowly out of it's dock was struck. A Disrupter tore off it's port nacelle and a plasma bolt smashed it's saucer section like a plate smashed against the edge of a table. With the two ships, now little more than wreckage, floating helplessly in space, so Koralis was left completely undefended and totally vulnerable to the descending fleet._

* * *

_Plasma bolts and disrupter fire tore through the night's sky, illuminating the city with a terrifying green glow. Each bolt smashed a city street into dust; Disrupters lanced though the tall skyscraper buildings that collapsed only a few seconds later. Low flying strike cruisers fired their massive plasma bolts that tore apart streets and disintegrated anybody unlucky enough to get too close to them. Great fires now burned the skyline making the city as bright as day, still the onslaught of Akkatarian weapons continued pummelling the colony into dust._

_Matt tore through the streets, angry with himself and at his parents. Where the hell were they?_

_Akira was standing beside him with a face Matt simply couldn't read. He carried T.K in in his arms, the three year old was crying hysterically but Akira seemed very calm, almost detached._

_Their parents had been working late tonight; Matt was expected to look after his two younger brothers though both Matt and Akira were a lot more mature than other kids their age._

_The street was packed with people, all screaming, shouting over the distant sound of explosions. Just then, a plasma bolt exploded in the street next to them and everybody dropped to the ground._

_Children were crying Matt had already seen at least three people who had been trampled to death in the panic. _

_Where were his parents? Was there anywhere that was safe from the Akkatarians?_

_Matt didn't know. All he knew was that simple fact that all children knew, His parents would know what to do._

_A Strike cruiser swooped low over the street and people dashed to either side of the street for what little cover there was. Several Akkatarian soldier materialized at the far end of the street. They stood still for a split second getting their bearings before heading off to the west, gunning down anybody in range._

_Matt and the others ducked behind a parked shuttle._

_The sight of an Akkatarian was terrifying enough. He'd learned about them in school but reading about something in a textbook and seeing it up close were two entirely different things._

_They were roughly humanoid in shape, two arms, two legs, one head, but they were also, what the empire referred to as a Raptoid species. In short, they were a terrifying cross between man and dinosaur with long snouts, powerful tails and sharp claws._

"_What do they want?" Akira asked, his voice surprisingly calm considering he was a six year old watching his home being obliterated._

"_I don't know" It was all Matt could say, "I don't know"_

* * *

_Jake ducked behind cover as a Hypnos officer took an Akkatarian disrupter beam straight in the chest, killing him instantly._

_Why hadn't they listened to him? Jake thought. This could all have been avoided. _

_He had told Central command that the God matrix was dangerous and that it would lead to untold destruction, but they'd refused to listen to him. Instead they'd placed it under Hypnos's supervision and now the Akkatarians were proving him right._

_He had gathered his Section 1 team and lead them to Hypnos's base on Koralis, a secret bunker hidden underneath the main colony. Once there they had managed to fight their way in and had almost reached the God Matrix chamber when the Akkatarians had attacked._

_Caught unawares by the Akkatarians his Team had been picked off until now he was the only one left_

_The Akkatarians charged over the Hypnos bodies that littered the floor they swung round training their weapons on Jake._

_Then they froze._

"_A creator" Their officer hissed in astonishment. The other Akkatarians swiftly lowered their weapons, bowing slightly to Jake before hurrying down the corridor._

_Jake watched the leave. The phase pistol falling from his hand, which refused to stop shaking._

* * *

_Yamaki, the, usually, calm calculating head of Hypnos gritted his teeth. "How long?"_

_A sergeant pushed a fleeing scientist to one side "Their already in the complex. I don't think we can hold them much longer"_

_Yamaki swore "Why now?" he muttered under his breath. They were so close to uncovering the devices secrets. When the Section 1 had shown up, and now the Akkatarians appeared to be after it as well._

_Was it possible they knew something about the device?_

"_Sir What should we do?"_

_Yamaki flicked the lighter open and close, increasing in speed slowly. "I want the device beamed aboard a shuttle immediately. Take a security team with you. Get that device to the ITS Columbia" he pulled the sergeant close "It is essential that you get that device to Mutara. Do you understand?"_

_The sergeant saluted "Yes sir. But what about you"_

_Yamaki drew his trusty pistol "We'll hold them off here. Now go"_

_The device they had uncovered here was quite possibly the most important find in human history. He could not let anything happen to it under any circumstances._

* * *

_Orbiting the planet on the Akkatarian battle cruiser Vro'Kal the yellow reptilian eyes of Commander Kauvor watched with satisfaction as the colony below burned._

_These Hu-mans would learn the price of defying the creators and they would suffer dearly for it._

"_Commander" one of his officers hissed, "There are Hu-man vessels approaching"_

"_How many?"_

"_17 with 1 Dreadnought"_

_Kauvor's claws clenched into a fist. He only had two ships at his disposal, and a handful of strike cruisers that would be useless in ship-to-ship combat "Have our teams located the device?"_

"_Negative commander"_

_Then that was it. He had failed and failure was not looked upon very well by the creators. "Continue the search," he said leaving the bridge. He needed new orders. _

_He would gladly give his life in the service of the creators, but that was not an option._

_He strode down the ships main corridor before coming to his ready room. As he stepped in, he was taken aback._

_The creator was already here "I'd expected more from you" he said his voice calm but menacing "You were bred from the DNA of some of your finest predecessors yet you still haven't completed your mission"_

"_I apologise Creator however we have been unable to find the device and now the Hu-mans have sent ships to intercept us"_

_The creator gave a long sigh "It appears we underestimated them" unlike their Akkatarian subordinates the creators were humanoid in fact physically they were virtually identical to the humans they were trying to destroy. "No matter" he said with a smile that caught Kauvor a little off guard, "We'll just have to try something else. You and your men are to withdraw"_

_Kauvor bowed respectfully "And what of the Hu-man colony"_

_The creator chuckled "Leave no survivors"_

* * *

_Matt had managed to get T.K and Akira to the outskirts of the city. He reckoned if they could get out of the city then they'd be safe, at least until a rescue ship arrived. _

"_It's not much further Akira" Matt was carrying T.K in one arm his other hand was clamped as tightly as he could manage around Akira's._

_The bombing had largely stopped, there were still explosions but they were less frequent than they had been. The sound of small arms fire still echoed in the distance as the handful of Terran soldier valiantly attempted to hold the attackers at bay._

_Then suddenly everything went silent. The fires, the bombing, and the firefights it all seemed to stop. In fact, everybody seemed to have stopped running, surprised at the sudden silence._

_The Akkatarians were gone. "What's happened?" Akira for the first time seemed scared._

_Matt instinctively drew him close "I don't know"_

"_I'm scared" Akira admitted his hands gripping Matt's hand tight._

_Then with a thundering roar like an old earth freight train, a huge beam of pure white light shot from the sky and smashed into the city centre._

_Matt had no idea what it was but he knew it couldn't be friendly._

"_RUN" he roared although he had a tight grip on both Akira and T.K so really he was shouting at nobody in particular._

_As the beam struck the city, it expanded tearing up street and demolishing everything it met._

_Matt ran as if he'd never ran before, which was not easy to do considering he was carrying one of his younger brothers and virtually dragging the other. _

_Akira was stumbling to keep up with Matt's rapid pace. The beam was getting closer. Already Akira could feel its burning heat on his back._

_Then disaster._

_Akira's hand slipped out of Matt's and he fell to the ground._

_By the time, Matt realised. He knew it was already too late. Akira tried to pick himself up, but the press of people running for their lives knocked him back down. All the while, the destructive beam was drawing closer._

_Matt had no choice. If he went back then all it would mean is that he and T.K would be killed as well. With tears of desperation in his eyes, Matt turned back and ran as fast as he could._

_He ran away from the destructive beam, away from his home and away from his younger brother._

* * *

Matt collapsed against a wall. His face blackened and bruised, blood trickling from his mouth and nose.

Akira stood over him; no longer the 6-year-old boy who admired his older brother, 22 years of anger and hatred changed him.

He knelt down, so he was level with Matt and looked him straight in the eye.

"Just tell me" he said in little more than a whisper "Why did you do it?" his eyes momentarily losing their hatred and anger "Why did you leave me? I looked up to you. Respected you"

Matt managed to meet Akira's gaze "because I had no choice"

Akira shook his head, disappointed "You know how many men I've killed? How many times I used that excuse" he stood up and walked over to where he had thrown his weapons "I lost count, because it's such an easy excuse to give" he picked up the phase pistol "and the one thing that I've learned from it, Is that you always have a choice"

He pointed the pistol straight at Matt's head "And I'm choosing to end this right now"

He fired, and the shot sounded much louder in the almost empty street.

Matt's body jolted at the impact of the shot and then was still.

There was a stunned silence.

Akira lowered the pistol slowly. His face stern, but otherwise free of emotion, no sadness, no remorse, no satisfaction. Nothing, and that was what scared him the most. He felt absolutely nothing after just killing his brother.

"YOU BASTARD" Sora screamed. She threw herself at Akira pounding her fists uselessly on his chest whilst a few tears began spilling from her eyelids.

Akira didn't do anything to stop her, his eyes unmoving from Matt's corpse. He lay there like a puppet which had jus been cut off it's strings.

Willis who had known Akira for a long time, had never thought he would actually do it, but now he had Willis could feel a cold fear making it's way up his spine.

Slowly Akira's face hardened again and he shoved Sora away "Knock it off"

Sora fell to the ground and lay their sobbing helplessly.

The chirp of Willis's communicator broke him free of the trance and he hastily pulled it from his belt. "Willis"

Kazuki's voice sounded on the other end "Hypnos have taken the Package"

"Understood" he flipped the communicator closed again. His eyes still on Akira "We've got a spanner in the works"

Akira knelt by Matt's body, something had caught his eye. He removed the small object from Matt's front pocket. Turning it round in his hands.

Willis leant closer "Akira?"

His hand tightened around the object "Take her back to the ship. I'll speak with Jake"

Willis nodded "Sure but what about the body?"

"Leave it for the peacekeepers. They love a good mystery" he stood up and hurled the small harmonica as far away as he could.

It was over. Matt was dead.

* * *

I was toying with it for ages, would i wouldn't I but finally i decided I'll do it. So Matt has the honour of first named character to die and i can assure you he won't be the last. Oh no this story will definatly have a high body count by the end.


	10. Chapter 10: Hypnos

**Hypnos**

It was a dark and stormy night. It had really only started raining about an hour ago but the rain was already pelting down, a seemingly unending downpour that drenched the drab streets and soaked anything or anybody who was unfortunate enough to be caught in it.

One such person ducked and scurried along the street trying their utmost to stay dry, a job that he was failing miserably. His soaking black hair clung to his face in thick sodden clumps and his red and black Starfleet uniform was wet through.

Ducking into a partially covered side alley, he wiped the rain from his glasses before shaking the sleeves of his dark red Starfleet jacket, in a vain effort to try to dry it off. Convinced that the shaking had achieved next to nothing he leant back and huddled miserably against the building, shivering slightly.

'Only the fools and the desperate go out in weather like this' His grandmother had used to say and Kenta was beginning to wonder. Which was he?

He was also wondering why Kazu had refused to meet him indoors where it was warm and dry. Mutara was hardly famous for its climate. Warm dusty heat waves dominated the days, only giving way in the evening before the torrential rainstorms at night.

The rain was still pouring down relentlessly. In the distance, he noticed a flash of lighting followed by a peal of thunder a few seconds later.

Above that, he could hear footsteps, the splashing of somebody stepping into a puddle. Could that be Kazu? No the footsteps were too light for Kazu, But who else would be out in weather like this, and judging from their footsteps they were in no great hurry.

What the hell was he doing here? Kazu was a friend sure, they had practically been joined at the hip, but crossing Hypnos was incredibly dangerous, and probably highly idiotic he thought bitterly. They could kill him for what he knew. Starfleet captain or No.

Nervously he ran his hand through his hair. Where the hell was Kazu?

He still could not see anybody.

Wait. No there was actually someone.

It was a young woman. She was calmly making her way down the street apparently unconcerned by the atrocious weather. Her appearance would at least explain the footsteps he had been hearing. She stopped as she drew level with him.

He smiled nervously. He had to admit, she wasn't bad looking, even if she was a little stern-faced.

She did not return his smile. In fact, she hardly moved at all, she just stared at him with those cold dark eyes.

Before Kenta could do anything, a strong arm had wrapped itself around his neck and begun to slowly, cut of the air supply form his lungs. His hands raced upwards scrabbling uselessly to try to free himself from the vice like grip of his unseen attacker.

The red haired woman closed on Kenta, until their faces were almost touching and he could feel her warm breath on his face.

"Lets not waste time. I know who you are and why you are here, so just tell me. Where is he?"

Kenta struggled to loosen the arm around his throat. "Where's who?" he managed hoarsely

The woman scowled with impatience and steadily growing anger "Matsuki" She leant even closer, her voice little more than a sinister growl "Where is he?"

"That's for him to know and me to find out" Kenta heard a gun click over the noise of the rain. He tried to twist his head to see what was going on but he could hardly move at all.

He did not need to be able to see to recognise the voice though. It was the sweetest and most annoying voice he had ever heard in his life.

To his good fortune, though whoever was holding him, twisted round slightly, apparently wanting to see who it was themselves.

It was Kazu standing like one of those comic book heroes. His brown hair plastered flat by the rain. His loose black shirt was flowing ever so slightly in the faint wind and his dark saturated cloths looked even more sinister and intimidating than they had before.

"Let him go" Kazu demanded down the barrel of his trusty desert eagle "or you and your brains will rapidly be parting company"

"Kazu Shioda I had a feeling I'd bump into you," the woman said with mock cheerfulness

"You're out of uniform captain" Kazu replied, without a hint of a smile

She smiled still trying to work out if she could take him or not "That's cause I'm not here in an official capacity" Her hand began creeping towards her own phase pistol "This is personal"

"Frankly, Rika, I don't give a damn why you're here. Where's Takato?"

Rika Chuckled "Use your head Kazu. If I knew where he is, why would I be asking your bespectacled friend 'where's Takato?' I want to find him as much as you do"

Kazu remained distrusting "Why?"

She Scoffed "Believe it or not he's a friend"

"You didn't seem that friendly last time you met"

Rika was getting annoyed with this idiot "Really, well I don't care what you believe; I want to find Takato and prevent that fruitcake of an admiral, I used to take orders from, getting his hands on him"

Kazu gave her a long hard look before he lowered his pistol "Then it appears we're on the same side"

Rika relaxed. She gestured at the man holding Kenta "Release him Ryo"

Air flowed back into Kenta's lungs as Ryo released him and walked over to stand beside Rika. Kenta stood bent over gasping in air, for a good few minutes. Rika, Ryo? The officers from the Intrepid? How had he not recognised them?

"Well, don't keep us in suspense Chumly"

Kenta was still gasping for breath. Kazu's concern was touching. "I'm fine thanks for asking," He said with as much sarcasm as he could muster "Takato's been taken by Hypnos"

Kazu groaned, and said aloud what the other were thinking "Aw Shit"

* * *

Kenta placed a small tray, with four cups of coffee on it, in the middle of the table in his apartment.

Since Starfleet employed so many people, who continually travelled from one planet to another the Imperial government had allowed the construction of large apartment buildings on all major imperial colonies. These would allow Starfleet officers somewhere to stay if their ship was being repaired or refitted, or even if they just wished a change of scenery. Kenta's apartment was a decent size considering he was a captain.

Only Ryo picked up a coffee cup. Rika and Kazu were still keeping an eye on each other and a hand near their handguns, as neither entirely trusted the other.

Kenta collapsed into his couch, the day had been a lot more 'exiting' than he had anticipated. That and he was still quite wet. He continued to dab at his ears and face with a towel as he reported his findings.

"I did a check on the Intrepid like you asked"

Kazu's gaze shifted from Rika to Kenta "Did you find anything"

Rika scoffed and reached for her coffee "I doubt it"

Kazu glared but Kenta continued, only to confirm Rika's statement "Afraid not. It's been classified level 5" After picking up his own coffee he continued "Which means it was either a grand admiral or…"

He trailed off and Rika finished the sentence for him "Hypnos"

Ryo took a sip of his coffee and surprised himself by not recoiling. Kenta may have been a fine ship captain, but his coffee left a lot to be desired "But why would Hypnos kidnap Takato and classify our ship movements"

Kazu knew exactly why. There was only one possible explanation "It has to be something to do with the Ticonderoga"

Besides Kazu, nobody else present had much knowledge about the Ticonderoga. The whole incident had been classified leaving them with nothing but rumour and hear say to go on.

"Just what happened on the Ticonderoga?" Rika asked over the brim of her coffee cup.

Kazu was in no mood to tell the story, which likely would have taken a long time to tell anyway, "It's a long story" his face was deadly serious "Sufficed to say we have to get him out of there as soon as possible"

"Oh is that all" Rika scoffed "Just break into Hypnos headquarters, one of the most secure buildings in the empire and stage a jailbreak"

Kazu responded with a cheeky grin "How hard can it be?"

* * *

Commander Yamaki flicked the small cigarette lighter open and close, again and again, the small metal case clicking every time it closed.

Yamaki did not notice the clicking, which was beginning to annoy the guards and agents who were present. His attention was focused on the scene unfolding through the transparent aluminium window. This was quite possibly the most important event in his life. The day he became immortal.

In the room beyond the window, a dozen white-coated Hypnos physicians were going about their work. They scurried about the, almost blindingly, white room checking computer screens, scanning blood samples or conversing in low tones. Trying desperately to solve the problem that had been placed in front of them.

That problem itself was lying, heavily sedated, in the middle of the operating room

Subject 000257. Matsuki T, undergoing full examination in connection with project Vorlagenrenne.

Takato was surrounded by a vast collection of computers recording, scanning or analysing one thing or another.

All the computers, like the walls and the physicians clothing, were white and completely sterile. Indeed the only things in the room showing any colour at all were Takato and the two Guards who stood, motionless, by the door dressed in all black with the blood red eyepieces of their gas masks staring sightlessly forward. With their helmets and masks on it was impossible to tell if their actually was a person underneath all that armour, which only added to the physicians nervousness.

Yamaki casually pushed the sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose with a solitary finger. That boy, he thought to himself, somewhere deep inside him is the secret that will allow humanity to evolve into the master race.

A prize had eluded him for almost 25 years now.

The cause that he had dedicated his life to was now within his grasp. It would soon be his.

There was nothing that could stop him.

He would not be denied now

* * *

T.K raised his glass in a toast. "To the finest engineering team in the fleet" there was a chorus of 'hear, hear' from the Suribachi officers gathered round. Henry could not help but blush slightly as the gathered officers gave him hearty pats on the back and heart felt congratulations. T.K continued, "Who have once again allowed the Suribachi to rise from the ashes to new glories"

Today was a day to celebrate. Repairs to the Suribachi were now complete and the ship would soon be rejoining the fleet active list. With that in mind, T.K had arranged this little gathering of his senior staff for a celebration. Since their run in with the Intrepid, he had felt the Crews morale slowly ebbing away. Now he was determined to stop it. A difficult job considering how low his own morale was.

His first real command had ended in little more than disaster, His wedding had been postponed until 'The current crisis was over' whatever that meant, he was wanted by Hypnos and finally, last night he had heard from the Peacekeepers that Matt had been found dead on Mutara.

He remembered the last time he'd spoken to Matt, remembered his smile when he'd told him he'd been appointed captain of the Suribachi. He could see his face as clearly, as if he was standing in front of him. They were going to meet up on earth next month. See the sights in Tokyo; visit the great cities of Berlin, Vienna, London, Richmond and Boston.

None of that would happen now.

He would never see his brother again.

It would not go away, a dull pain in the pit of his stomach. It was like an open wound that wouldn't heal.

He was tired, exhausted by the week's events and feeling the burdens of command for the first time. He was angry at Matt's killer, but most of all he felt alone. He was sitting in the middle of the officer's mess surrounded by his senior staff, people he had come to know and like a great deal over the past few weeks, yet he still felt alone.

"Admiral on Deck" A young ensign's voice sounded over the gentle conversation that had filled the room.

Sam Ichijouji stepped into the Offices mess giving nervous smiles to officers who were now standing to attention. "As you were" he scanned the room before his eyes settled on T.K "Can I speak to you outside"

T.K knew that it was not actually a question but an order put politely.

He was already worried before he got up. Something about Sam seemed very different. He was still grim as usual but there was a hint of sorrow or regret in his face. He seemed a great deal older as well. It was as if some massive burden had been placed on him since their last meeting.

Outside Sam took a quick glance down the corridor to make sure no one was about. "I heard about Matt. I'm sorry" Sam sounded almost nothing like he had at their last meeting. His voice was more emotional, more human.

"I realise this has been a hard time for you but I need to know I can rely on you, now more than ever"

T.K was definitely getting worried. Something was very wrong "Sir I don't quite…"

Sam looked away, interrupting T.K. "We've lost contact with The Athens, Malta and Cairo. From what we can tell they've been destroyed"

"How?" T.K could hardly believe it, three starships destroyed. It was almost unheard of.

"We don't know but long range sensors have detected Slip space ruptures at the edge of the system and they match the ones the Athens, Malta and Cairo were sent to investigate" This was obviously the Crisis situation he'd been told about earlier. "The entire sector's been put on red alert. Command believe it's an attack"

"So what's the plan?"

"We move to intercept before they reach Mutara. Whatever or whoever is causing this is to be considered hostile and dealt with accordingly"

T.K nodded "Aye sir, The Suribachi should be ready within the hour"

T.K turned away but Sam stopped him with a solid hand clamping down on his shoulder "T.K this is very important. One mistake by anyone could lead to hundreds of deaths. I'd prefer to have you with me but if you feel you're not up to this then I need to know"

T.K managed to pull of a smile "You can count on me sir"

* * *

Four paces that is how far it was from door to wall, or if you went from wall to wall that was a whopping six paces.

Davis had already paced the cell enough times to know these figure of by heart.

"Would you please sit down" It was Tai, irritation tugging at his voice

"I just can't stand waiting," Davis confessed. He felt confined, useless and he hated it. His hands were shaking in an almost uncontrollable urge to break something, or at least shout at someone. Yet there was nothing to break in the tiny room and nobody to shout at except Tai and Izzy, who he knew were just as frustrated as he was.

The cell the Hypnos guards had deposited them in was not so much a room as a glorified wardrobe. The walls were bare, unpainted metal. No pictures, no windows, not even a clock adorned the plain walls.

The room was also completely devoid of any furniture. There were no tables, no chairs or bunks just a narrow perch jutting from the wall that could barely be called a bench.

Tai, who had remained surprisingly calm, occupied part of the so-called 'bench'. He just sat twiddling his thumbs. His eyes were fixed on the wall directly ahead as if he could somehow burn through the wall if he just concentrated hard enough.

Izzy appeared to have been ignoring their conversation. His attention was focused on the door. There just had to be a way to open it from this side. He just had not worked it out just yet.

"I guess these questions weren't all that important after all," Davis muttered, more to himself, as he realised neither Tai nor Izzy were particularly interested in what he had to say.

As if on cue, the heavy metal door slid open and a thin faced Hypnos agent entered, flanked by two burly looking guards.

He gave each of them, in turn, a hard stare before speaking

"Tai Kamiya?"

Tai did not move "Yeah"

The Agents eye twitched. It annoyed him that Tai refused to show any signs of fear at all. After all fear was Hypnos's greatest weapon, yet it seemed to be completely wasted on this one man.

Still it was only a matter of time. Everybody broke in the end.

"Mr Yamaki would like to ask you some questions now"

With the air of someone waiting for an appointment, Tai rose from the bench, giving off a long and bored sigh. "You took your sweet time"

* * *

The Hypnos lobby was an impressive sight. A large spacious room with tall looming columns stretching up, almost as far as the eye could see.

Yet for all its grandeur, the room was bare and lifeless, like the rest of the Hypnos building.

No pictures, no plants, no colour except pale greyish steel.

A single guard sat in the grand lobby, wearing the plain black Hypnos uniform. In font of him was a simple, unadorned desk covered with piles of neatly stacked papers.

The approach of a single figure caused him to look up from his paper work.

"Is there something I can do for you?" His tone, not at all helpful.

The officer in question gazed at the Guard with calm, inhuman, eyes.

"My name's Admiral Miracoshi and I'm here to see Mr Yamaki"

The guard's eyebrow twitched slightly "I'm Afraid Mr Yamaki is busy at the moment. What did you ant to see him about?"

"Project Vorlagenrenne"


	11. Chapter 11: Akira

Sorry about taking so long on this story, but i've been sidetracked with other projects at the moment.  
I'm also afriad this chapters a pretty short one, again focusing on Section 1. I might be able to finish part 12 soon but i wouldn't hold my breath if i were you.  
Again Italics means flashback  
On a final note of warning. This chapter contains violence and substance abuse

* * *

**Akira**

The city was burning.

All around him was nothing but death and destruction.

Tall Skyscrapers that had stood every test of nature now came crashing to the ground in huge explosions of flame and dust.

The foul stench of burnt skin and superheated plasma filled the air, burning his nostrils.

If there were such a thing as hell, it would surely look a lot like this.

The roar of a ships engine rang out overhead as one of the low flying attack vessels almost clipped the top of the few tall buildings that still stood.

Akira watched all this, powerless to prevent it. What could one man do to prevent this?

"AKIRA" a familiar voice rang out over the panic cries and rapidly closing explosions. "AKIRA" it roared again.

He turned his head as if in a daze. Where was the voice coming from? All around him people were running, fleeing desperately for their lives yet he could not see anyone who appeared to be shouting his name.

Could it have been a trick? Was it nothing more than a misinterpreted sound? He was surprised that he could still hear anything over the apocalyptic noise that filled the air.

"Akira" the voice shouted a third time. He tried to follow it. Where was it coming from?

A hand reached out of the crowed towards him followed by a face.

A face that made him recoil in fear. A ghostly visage he had never expected to see again

"Take my hand quick," It shouted.

He shock his head "YOUR DEAD" he shouted trying to back away, his fear giving way to outright terror "YOUR DEAD"

"HURRY" it persisted "I can save you"

"GO AWAY" he roared raising his pistol to the thing in front of him "LEAVE ME ALONE"

"Can you really bring yourself to do it?" it asked in a deathly calm voice "Could you really do it again?"

Akira's hand was shaking. Tears of utter terror had begun to fall onto his cheeks. "You're dead. You shouldn't be here"

Matt drew ever closer "Then why am I still here"

* * *

Akira's eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright. Sweat poured down his face and his bloodshot eyes as wide open as was humanly possible.

He was taking deep laboured breaths. Nothing like this had ever happened to him.

He reached for the glass of water that sat by his bed.

His hand was shaking. It had never done that before. What the hell was going on? Had it been a dream? No, it was something much more than that. Something he could not explain.

* * *

He had always found it difficult to read Jakes emotions.

Jake had always given the impression of having a face carved out of stone. Over the years, however Akira had learned how to pick up subtle hints that allowed him to tell what Jake was thinking.

Right now his eyebrows were, ever so slightly furrowed and his eyes marginally narrower.

That meant he was severely pissed off.

"You have disappointed me Akira" There was only a hint of anger in his voice, which only served to make him more intimidating "I had thought you would have gotten over your personnel feelings and put the mission first, as you always have. Obviously I was mistaken"

Akira's hand clenched in frustration. He felt like a schoolboy whilst Jake was the Principle.

"I asked for prisoners. It is imperative that we learn everything that these interlopers have discovered. Yet you bring me a frightened girl who has no knowledge of anything" His voice had risen at least two decibels. This was very bad.

Tommy, standing a few feet from Akira, nervously shuffled his feet. Boy was Jake angry today. In all the years, he had known Jake he had never heard Jake raise his voice before.

"Perhaps I haven't made it clear how Vital this mission is. I will not have my officer running around on personnel vendettas when the future of your species is in danger," He was almost shouting now.

Tommy felt like chirping in with 'I told you so' but felt that it would not help matters at all.

He would not let it show, of course, but he was becoming more and more worried. Jake had always been efficient and clear-headed during their previous missions, now he was verging on the brink of being obsessed.

Jake's eyes bored deep into Akira, hoping to see what he was thinking, to find out what was going on in his head. "I was considering you for the new commander of squad three"

Akira had already known, and he knew he had really screwed up this time.

Jake left the room without another word

As Jake left, Tommy stood up straight. "You really messed up this time"

Akira's teeth gritted in frustration. Tommy gave him a sympathetic look "I'll try and put a good word in for you, but if I were you I'd lie low for a while. Dot every I if you get my drift"

Akira's eyes flicked towards Tommy "I don't think any of us will be able to 'lie low' for a long time"

Tommy shrugged. Tommy and Akira had never really gotten along. Akira had always been too gruff, almost to the point of being joyless. He had never liked Tommy's light-hearted nature He respected his abilities sure, and the two could talk on reasonable terms but both knew they were complete opposite who could never agree. Tommy was brains, Akira was brawn it was as simple as that

"Why'd you do it?" Tommy asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

Akira's hand tightened, creating a very faint groaning sound as metal ground against metal. How many times had he asked himself that exact same question? How many times had he failed to get an answer? "I don't know" he said simply "I just don't know"

Tommy kept looking at him for a while, unsure of what to say next. Luckily, for him Akira continued, "All my life I've been waiting for this moment, when I finally get revenge. When I made Matt pay for what he did to me" he raised his metallic hand to eye level, watching the lights reflect of the metal fingers "And now that it's here, I don't feel anything" he turned his gaze to Tommy "I don't feel happy, or sad, content or angry. I don't feel anything. And it hurts"

Tommy's eyes remained sympathetic "We all make mistakes Akira"

Akira's look hardened and he lowered his hand again "Not as many as me"

And in that brief moment, Tommy saw a completely different person. This was the not the same Akira he had come to know.

The person standing in that room now was almost human.

* * *

His hand was shaking violently as he fiddled with the small metallic tube. He almost dropped it twice his hands were shaking that much.

He needed it now, more than ever. They were beginning to suspect he had guessed that now. They weren't fools.

Clenching the tube between his teeth, he fumbled with the sleeve of his jacket. His fingers clenching and unclenching in uncontrollable spasms.

He pulled the tube from his mouth, placing one end against his bare arm.

Easy, Easy, he had to be careful now. He couldn't afford to slip up.

It had become too much. He needed release.

His thumb pressed down on the tube and a faint hiss filled the room. He relaxed suddenly, his hands slackening around the tube.

The shaking was gone, the weakness had passed. He was in control again.

* * *

_Akira's blade slashed upwards cutting the enemies leg and flipping onto his back. He then proceeded to stab his blade right through the downed enemy's stomach._

_Jake watched his latest recruit with mild admiration. He was talented, there could be no doubt of that, the question was could he apply that talent in a real combat situation._

_Akira looked up to Jake as the holographic enemy dissipated, his eyes seeking approval and his mouth, beaming in joy, confident that he done well._

_If he was expecting Jake to show any emotion, he was sorely disappointed. "You are improving at an acceptable rate" was his only comment_

_Akira, undeterred twirled his sabre "I think I did pretty well"_

_Jake fixed his gaze on Akira, he was now about 15 and had already become a first class swordsman and marksman. He was certainly measuring up to be an excellent squad leader one day. He still had many lessons to learn though._

_To Akira's surprise Jake drew his scimitar, pointing it right at him._

_Confused Akira just looked at him, until Jake made it obvious what he wanted "Attack me"_

_His face froze in shock. What had Jake just said?_

_Impatience grew on Jake's face "I'll go easy on you"_

_Without needing any other encouragement, Akira lashed forward with the sabre stabbing forward then slashing upwards. Jake stepped back, casually flicking away the sabre with his scimitar._

_Enraged Akira persisted in the attack, slashing and stabbing at every opportunity, Jake meanwhile made no offensive moves only parrying with insulting ease._

_Akira's hand gripped the sabre tighter, swinging it as hard as he could to knock the scimitar aside. Jake easily anticipated the move, swing his own sword under Akira's to slash the boy lightly across the chest. As Akira doubled over, surprised that Jake had actually slashed him, Jake gave him a sharp kick to he chest sending him sprawling onto the floor._

"_Never underestimate you're opponent. Overconfidence kills" Jake slid the scimitar into his scabbard "Never unnecessarily open yourself to an opponent. You will never win a fight by relying on brute strength and speed alone"_

_Akira could feel a faint trickle of blood seeping from his wound. He had failed, not only that he had been completely humiliated._

_Blind fury burned across his eyes. Reaching round his back, he pulled a long combat knife from its scabbard and rushed at Jake._

_Without even blinking, Jake grabbed the outstretched hand, twisting it painfully until Akira was forced to his knees and his arm was twisted round his back._

_With the knife now in his own hand, Jake continued to lecture his difficult pupil "You have to learn when to strike. Timing is essential. If you don't stop to think," He raised the knife "Your squad get killed"_

_Without any warning, he lowered the knife to the bottom of Akira's left cheek and slashed upwards. Blood poured from the fresh wound and Akira could not stop himself from letting out a sharp cry of pain._

_Jake released him and he fell forward onto the floor, the knife clattering beside him_

"_I'm sorry this has to be so painful," Jake said, with no pity or remorse in his voice "But you are a difficult pupil with much to learn" and without another word, he left the room. Leaving Akira alone, blinded by the blood poring from the vicious cut and crying softly to himself._

_In that pitiful state, he swore he would never be beaten, ever again._

* * *

Akira hit the switch to open the door and slipped into his quarters, before closing the door behind him.

He unbuckled his belt and tossed it across the room where it landed square on his bed.

Pale blue eyes scanned the room until he found what he was looking for.

His old friend Johnnie Walker.

He pulled the top of the bottle, proceeding to pour himself half a glass that he downed in a single gulp. His flesh and blood hand tightening round the glass as the soothing brown liquid flowed down his throat

"You know that stuff will kill you"

He gave a soft chuckle "Right now I don't much care"

The figure behind him gave him a sinister smile "Of course not"

He casually poured himself another drink, not wanting to show his anger at the fact he had not noticed this stranger until he had started speaking "And just who the hell are you?"

The figure continued smiling "Well I see you're as charming as I've heard" His voice was soft and calm, making him all the more sinister "I'm here to make you an offer"

Akira held the glass to his mouth "That doesn't answer who" he said plainly

"I'm a friend of Jakes"

He scoffed "Jake doesn't have any friends"

"Neither do you" the stranger countered

"Waste of time" Akira downed the second drink, considered a third but decided against it "If you are a friend of Jakes why not talk to him?"

The stranger's voice was beginning to show irritation "I'm glad you find this amusing"

Akira scoffed "And Tommy said I had no sense of humour"

Suddenly he collapsed forward, pain shooting through his head. He could not breathe and his vision was clouding. He grabbed onto the table for dear life.

It was as if someone had taken hold of his mind and was squeezing it slowly.

The figure casually walked up to him. Gently he placed a hand under Akira's chin, lifting his head until he was looking him straight in the eye.

"I'm not known for my patience, either you do what I say or I'll find someone who can"

Akira tried to speak, tried to tell him to go to hell but the grip around his mind tightened further and further until tears of pain and frustration were running down his cheeks.

His tormentor smiled, brushing a hand across his cheek "Aw, I'm sorry. Human minds are such fragile things. You'd be amazed how little it takes to break them" he leant as close as he could and whispered in Akira's ear "What if I were pay a visit to Kazuki?"

Akira snarled and despite the overwhelming pain managed to snap, "Stay away from him"

"Or what?" the stranger mocked, "You'll kill me, like you killed Matt"

Akira froze. The strangers mocking eyes smiling at him as the pain subsided slightly "what if I told you I could bring him back?"

"You're lying" Akira stammered

"Am I?" the stranger countered "all you need to do is one thing for me and then you can have your brother back"

The pain subsided even more until Akira found he could speak, almost, normally. As he spoke, his voice was tinged with dejection. "What do you want me to do?"


	12. Chapter 12: Day of Infamy

Well for better or for worse i have decided to give this story one last shot. Hopefully i'll be able to deliver a satisfying ending.  
I have however been put off of this story by lack of feedback, so any reviews at all would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Day of Infamy **

It had not been a good day for Commander Yamaki. He had been hoping to have the whole situation wrapped up in a matter of hours, but at this rate it would take days maybe even weeks.

He lit a cigarette, letting out a brief puff of smoke. Today would be a long day, he knew that much. It was always a long day when you handed things over to scientists. They always seemed to be running scans or tests or testing new types of scans. It made him wonder how they ever got any work done.

They were perfectionists, everything had to be done precisely or they wouldn't do anything. Yamaki, on the other hand, was more eager to just see it finished. He had already waited long enough and this whole operation had been growing into a dark stain on his immaculate record as head of Hypnos.

Of course as head of Hypnos there was nothing anyone could do if his record wasn't immaculate. He was, without a doubt one of the most powerful men in the Empire.

Even so, this operation had annoyed him. Since they'd first started testing the God matrix on Koralis, everything that could go wrong had gone wrong. The initial tests had been a dismal failure, those bloody Akkatarians had tried to steal the device, Then they'd had to cover up the Columbia incident, the deaths on the Tarsus station and the destruction of the Ticonderoga. Now they had finally captured the last witness, a boy flooded with Neutronic radiation but who appeared to be immune to its effects.

It was yet another mystery for Yamaki, but one that might just unravel the mystery of the God Matrix once and for all.

This could be one of the most pivotal moments in human history, the crowning achievement of his already impressive career. He could not afford any slip-ups now. This time it would work. It had to. He had been denied for far too long.

His legacy awaited him. He would be remembered forever as the man who made humanity into gods.

* * *

Three Hypnos guards traipsed down the corridor. All three where fully armed and armoured yet all the agents who walked past couldn't help but notice there was something odd about them. It wasn't anything they could point out, more instinct that the three guards did not belong there.

They could not have been more right.

As soon as they were in a deserted corridor, the guard furthest on the right fiddled with the gasmask attached to his helmet. "I can hardly see a thing with this on" he complained.

The central guard, a woman immediately snapped back "Well there's not a lot I can do about it is there" she gave him a hard smack "Stop fiddling or you'll give us away"

Taken aback slightly by her violent behaviour, the guard nonetheless proceeded to pull the gasmask and helmet off, running a hand through his sweat dampened brown hair "I don't see how they can wear these things, it's like wearing an oven"

"Put that helmet back on now" Rika had known that working with Kazu would be difficult, but it was proving impossible

Kazu only annoyed her further by giving her a friendly pat on the arm "Relax, no one's going to recognise us, besides" he waved his arm up and down the corridor "There's no one around"

The third guard, Ryo, pulled a scanner from his pocket "He'd got you there Rika"

Underneath her own gasmask, Rika scowled "Don't you start"

Fiddling with the scanner for a few seconds, Ryo pointed down the corridor "we're almost there. It's about 30 meters"

Kazu, abandoning the uncomfortable helmet and gasmask, pulled back the bolt on his carbine "Well, Times a wastin"

* * *

Tai sat staring at the four blank walls that surrounded him. He had been expecting hot coals and thumbscrews, men in long coats and shady hats asking him "Vere are your friends?"

Instead, he was sitting at a table twiddling his thumbs. The only other person present was a fully armoured guard standing, quite motionless, by the door.

It had been almost twelve hours since the Hypnos guards had arrested him. Of those Twelve hours had spent at least eleven sitting in rooms waiting to be taken somewhere else.

For such a powerful organisation, Hypnos was certainly appearing rather inefficient.

He wondered what Izzy and Davis were up to. Izzy was probably still tinkering with something whilst Davis would be going stir-crazy.

That still left the question, what had happened to Matt, Sora and Kazu? Had they found Takato? Where they planning to break him and the others out of here?

He hated being cut out of the loop like this, but there was nothing else he could do. He was an unarmed prisoner in one of the most heavily guarded buildings in the empire. He was good but not quite that good.

Giving his captor a quick glance, he let out a long sigh and returned to twiddling his thumbs.

He had a feeling it would be another long wait.

* * *

Tommy whistled to himself as he left his quarters heading for the transporter room.

He often found himself whistling before ops. At first, he hadn't really noticed it, now almost ten years on it had just become a habit. He guessed it just calmed his nerves.

He continued down the corridor, now irritated by his own whistling. It was not the action mind you that was annoying him, it was the tune. It was one of those tunes you instantly recognised but you just couldn't remember the name of it. He knew this would be driving him crazy for the rest of the day.

His whistling ended the second he was outside Jake's quarters.

He had thought this was going to be a standard op, Beam in, secure the prisoner, maybe have a chat with Yamaki on the way out. He had not expected any of that to demand full dress uniform.

Yet there Jake stood. Grey tunic, black armour, peaked cap, gold braid hanging from his right shoulder and the ornate scimitar hanging from his side.

"I didn't realise Hypnos had a dress code" he offered with only a faint smile.

Jake said nothing. He didn't like jokes, even when he was in what Tommy loosely described as a good mood.

Feeling slightly awkward, not for the first time, Tommy kept his arms behind his back "Ok, if you don't want to listen to jokes how about we talk about something else?"

Jake continued to the transporter room, apparently uninterested "Only if it's relevant to the mission"

Tommy calmly scratched at his nose whilst staring at nothing in particular "Kind of" he managed to overtake Jake "What do you know about Spectrox?"

Jake would not fall for the bait "What do you know about Spectrox?" he countered, without even breaking stride.

Tommy shrugged, deciding to play along "It's a rather old drug used to rebuild mental pathways. Used mainly in the late 22nd century it all but irradiated mental health problems"

Jake continued walking "Well it seems you know enough about it already"

Tommy nodded "I guess I do" he continued to scratch at his nose "What I don't know is why there's some in your quarters"

Jake froze again "What did you say?"

"You have 15 phials in your quarters" he looked hard at the back of Jakes head "Are you ill?"

Jake shook his head "It's not your concern"

"Bullshit" Tommy knew Jake would never willing admit it if he had a problem, he would have to push the issue "You're my commanding officer about to go on an important op. I think I deserve to know if you're sick"

"I'm giving you an order" His hand tightening by his side "Drop it"

"What's wrong?" Tommy persisted

Jake wheeled round suddenly and roared, "I'VE GIVIEN YOU AN ORDER NOW JUST OBAY IT"

Tommy just stared at him. Watching as the anger in Jake's eyes turned to shock as he realised what he had just done. What the hell was going on? First, he was edgy, that was weird enough, then he appeared angry at Akira now he was shouting. This was not the Jake he had come to know over the years. It was as if all the emotions he had been bottling up for countless centuries were now pouring out uncontrollably, so strong they were threatening to overwhelm him.

One thing Tommy could be sure of. If they did not succeed in this mission, it would almost certainly be the death of Jake.

* * *

Click, Click, Click.

The cigarette lighter flicked open and shut, with irritating repetition. It was an instinctive habit; Yamaki couldn't stop himself from doing it.

He had been hoping to be interrogating the prisoner right now rather than waiting for this jumped up admiral.

He was standing in his favourite room of the Hypnos command centre. The panoptican.

An almost completely spherical room, with only a few computer consoles in its centre. A single walkway led to the control centre, but standing on it you could almost imagine you were floating. You were completely surrounded by space on all sides. Everything that occurred in the empire was displayed on this screen.

It was the most important weapon in Hypnos's unending battle to make sure everyone did exactly what they were supposed to.

"Sir" and agent whispered.

Yamaki gave him a curt nod to show he was listening.

"Admiral Miracoshi is outside. He says it's urgent"

Yamaki nodded again. He had guessed he would have to see this accursed admiral sooner or later.

After all this could be his chance to finally complete Operation Vorlagenrenne. At this stage he wasn't about to let anybody stop him.

* * *

Akira pulled two assault rifles from their wall mounts, as Tommy and Jake entered the transporter room. He neatly tossed the first rifle to Tommy, then the second to Jake. Both of them easily catching the weapons before gathering round the transporter console.

Willis lent over the transporter controls to make his report "I've managed to disable the Hypnos transport inhibiter so I can beam you in and out undetected, without a problem"

Akira took up were Willis had left of "I've picked a landing position. Level fifteen, near the main cellblock. It should be easy to get the prisoners and get out again"

"And the control centre?" Jake asked

"Within range. We can be there in under a minute from the cell block"

Akira noticed that Tommy was strangely quiet, as if something was bothering him. He had no time to dwell on it though. He had enough problems of his own "Our scans suggest most of the guards are on the lower levels so we can expect resistance to be reasonably light"

Jake gave a curt nod, obviously impressed with his team, and no one could blame him. Despite a few recent slip up they were still the best around. That's what he had trained them to be.

Nevertheless, when he turned his eyes towards Akira, the gaze remained bitter cold. As he spoke his voice was just as frosty as his gaze "I don't think I have to tell you how much I expect from you on this mission"

Akira nodded "I know sir" he pulled a shotgun off the wall mount "you can count on me this time"

Unable to tell whether Jake was convinced or not, he simply took his place on the transporter pad. Jake and Tommy quickly followed suit.

Jake looked from Akira to Tommy, each giving him a quick nod. Satisfied, he hefted his assault rifle "All right. Let's go"

* * *

The ITS Suribachi had been travelling for almost a six hours now without incident. The crew had remained at action station, as they still had no idea just what was waiting for them.

Ken Ichijouji, on the other hand had a pretty good guess and he didn't like it at all. As he stepped back onto the bridge, he beckoned to T.K to join him at the science station.

"I have rather disturbing news sir" Ken spoke gloomily

T.K lent closer to his science officer, speaking in a hoarse whisper "What is it?"

"I was running a Trans-spectral analysis of the slipspace ruptures, filtering out various types of radiation and such from our reports"

T.K nodded. He preferred it when his crew used layman's terms but sometimes it just couldn't be helped "and what did you find?"

Ken grimaced and pressed a few buttons on his console. This was the grim part "Nothing sir"

Now T.K was confused. His eyebrows furled and he instinctively lent closer "What do you mean nothing?"

Ken looked up at his captain "I mean, according to the Trans-spectral analysis there is nothing there. In short captain" Ken's face remained straight and serious "Someone has created false slipspace ruptures"

"To lure us away from Mutara," T.K concluded, to which Ken nodded "Contact the Admiral," He ordered, heading back to his central chair

Koichi, the communications officer turned away from his station "I can't raise anyone sir. Communications are being jammed"

T.K ran a hand through his hair "shit" he muttered. There was nothing else to do "Cody, bring us about. Yolei set a course back to Mutara"

This had all been some sort of trap and they had flown blindly into it. Now there was nothing left to do but pray that the rest of the fleet would figure out what had happened and follow him, and that they were not too late to stop whatever was happening back on Mutara.

* * *

The time had come. Yamaki had put it off as long as he could but know he had no choice.

He could think of almost a million different ways that he could be better spending his time, most notably interrogating Tai Kamiya or looking over the Vorlagenrenne test results.

Anything would be preferable to talking to some jumped up admiral. He had dealt with too many of those before, all wanting to know things that they shouldn't. When would they learn to mind their own business?

"I hope you realise your wasting my time" Yamaki had no intention of making this interfering twat feel welcome.

Admiral Miracoshi didn't seem to mind. He gazed around the panoptican, apparently, in awe "Remarkable, simply remarkable" he twisted on the spot trying to take in the entire room "From this one room you can see everything in the empire"

"What do you want?" Yamaki tried to bring him back to business. He didn't have time for this

Miracoshi, looking back at Yamaki, smiled faintly. Placing his hands behind his back he advanced on the taller Hypnos commander "I understand you restarted project Vorlagenrenne" His voice soft and sinister

How the hell did he know about that? Yamaki's mind screamed. That information was classified level one. Not even the Emperor was granted access to those files, no one outside Hypnos was.

Luckily, a lifetimes training and experience had allowed Yamaki to hide his surprise and outrage. "And just where did you hear that?" The admiral already knew enough to get himself executed, but that would achieve nothing unless Yamaki learned the source of his information. If someone outside Hypnos knew level one information then there had to be a leak in Hypnos. That was something he could not allow.

Miracoshi only served to annoy him further. He shrugged and wandered around the control consoles "I have my friends"

Yamaki scoffed "Are you trying to blackmail us?" he tried to gage Miracoshi's reaction but he was finding this man impossible to read "If so then your more stupid than you look" he reached for the control panel, now seemed like the perfect opportunity to call the guards. "Admirals have disappear before you know"

"Your threats amuse me commander. I have no intention of blackmailing you"

Yamaki stopped dead in his tracks as searing, agonising pain shot through his head. Instinctively he threw his hands up to his temple and let out a long agonised cry.

"I wouldn't bother calling your guards" Miracoshi continued, running a finger across the control console "There's nothing they or anyone else can do to save you" he continued looking around the room "You're a thief Yamaki, and a very rude man as well. In fact I don't much care for you at all"

The pain in Yamaki's head was growing, blood dripping from his eyes, ears and nose "What the hell do you want?" he screamed.

Miracoshi crouched down in front of Yamaki, so that the Hypnos commander could see into the pale, now plainly, inhuman eyes "What are you?" Yamaki croaked

"I'm a very angry person" Miracoshi responded. Cruelty and Malice dripping from each word "and I'm here to get my property back"

He squeezed his fist closed causing Yamaki to let out one last terrible scream before he collapsed on the floor.

Calmly Miracoshi stepped over Yamaki's corpse heading towards the control panel. All over the Panoptican, lights were flashing madly. Alarms were blaring throughout the base the entire screen was a mass of blinding white light. Thousands of slipspace ruptures surrounded the planet, a truly massive invasion fleet pouring though them. Tens of thousands of Akkatarian battle cruisers emerged and began to descend on the defenceless planet below.

And Miracoshi just smiled to himself. Everything had gone according to plan.

The end of humanity was now in sight, and not a moment too soon if he said so himself.


	13. Chapter 13: The battle begins

Wow it feels like forever since I wrote anything. Anyway i figured after a long wait you deserve something even if it is a small chapter.

* * *

**The battle begins**

Kazuki was beginning to wonder if he had been forgotten. Whilst the rest of Section 1 had prepared and planned for the assault on Hypnos, Kazuki had been making tea. He knew the only reason he was making tea instead of preparing was the fact everyone knew he wouldn't complain.

He never had. If ever the phrase grin and bare it had accurately reflected someone it was Kazuki. Everything was for the best, that's what he believed, besides what was the point of complaining.

There was a soft chinking sound as the metal teaspoon swirled round in the ceramic mug. He could have got the matter re-sequencer to do it for him, but he had never cared for computer made tea. It had to be done by hand.

Satisfied that the tea was now thoroughly stirred, he removed the spoon and lifted the two mugs of the table.

With more politeness than one would expect from a kidnapper, he offered one of the mugs to Sora, "You really should drink something" he stated, almost as if he was a father talking to a reluctant child.

Sora, nevertheless, avoided looking at him, and said nothing.

She observed Kazuki from the corner of her eye, watching as he pulled a dejected face and placed the mug in front of her "Well It's there if you change your mind"

She still said nothing. This had to be one of their ploys; locking her in a room with 'Good cop' here and hoping she'd talk, well she'd have nothing to do with it. This Akira and his whole goddamn organisation could go to hell.

As she continued to observe him she noticed that there appeared to be genuine sadness on Kazuki's face. This only served to make her feel more uncomfortable. He looked like a kid for god's sake. She reckoned he couldn't be any older than Takato, he couldn't be. His face, almost angelic as if he had never done anything wrong in his entire life, was a very far cry from Akira's hardened visage that seemed to be covered in scars, both physical and mental. He seemed like a kitten thrown in with a bunch of lions and didn't seem to care much.

Kazuki kept the mug held between both his hands, enjoying the gentle heat that seeped through the ceramic and warmed his cold hands "He had his reason's you know" he said after a long pause.

Sora finally looked straight at him, anger written all over her face "What?"

"Akira" Kazuki clarified, although it was completely unnecessary "I just thought you should know he had his reasons"

"He fucking murdered my husband to be" she snarled "His own brother and he just killed him in cold blood" the blind fury inside her was slowly seizing control, she wasn't sure if she could restrain herself much longer

Kazuki on the other hand, his voice and expression didn't change at all "I didn't say I agreed with what he did. I just said he had his reasons for doing it, everybody does. Nobody does anything without a reason"

Sora felt the anger in her relent ever so slightly. Damn him, why did he have to be so calm, so polite? Why couldn't he be like the others?

Since Akira had dragged her away she'd been locked up with only, this, Kazuki for company. In that time he had never wiped that damn faint smile of his face, He'd never raised his voice and no matter how hard she looked she couldn't see anything evil or sinister in his pale green eyes. How had he got himself mixed up with these murderers and rouges?

The door to the detention cell slid open and the other blonde haired officer from the fight, Willis if she had remembered his name right, hurried in clutching an SMG whilst two rifles were slung over his back.

He un-slung the rifle over his right shoulder and neatly tossed it to Kazuki, who managed to catch it with one hand whilst still holding the mug of tea in the other "Something the matter Willis?" he asked, his tone still neutral.

Willis eyed Sora briefly "Can you use a weapon?"

If this was a ploy then it was a damn convincing one "Yeah a little" she responded sounding as suspicious as she felt.

Her suspicions only grew as Willis tossed her the second rifle before he wrenched back the bolt on his SMG, a modern variation on the classic Sten design, "Good, we're about to have some very unwelcome guests"

* * *

Tai disliked waiting; he'd never liked it in fact. Waiting was wasting time pure and simple; there was no other way of looking at it. There was a vast array of things he could be doing now but wasn't because he was stuck behind a desk waiting for someone who obviously didn't want to see him.

Even his guard had buggered off at this stage. He'd given no excuse, he'd just left. Then again the more Tai thought about it the more he realised that a guard really didn't have to tell a prisoner where he was going. Still, he'd been arrested, imprisoned and starved; the very least they could do was tell him why.

He scratched at the back of his head, partly because of an itch, partly because it was something to do. God he could use a sandwich right now, Thirteen hours was a long time to go without food especially for someone with an appetite like Tai's. He couldn't actually remember the last time he'd had a proper meal, he was positive it had been a birthday, probably his own.

A loud click came from the door causing him to turn round sharply, relived beyond belief that there would finally be someone to talk too. The door opened and a tall officer, in what appeared to be his full dress uniform stepped in "You must be Tai Kamiya?"

Tai nodded slowly "Yes, I gather you wanted to ask me questions" there was something odd about this guy. He defiantly wasn't human; although he looked human Tai wasn't fooled. What's more a quick examination of his uniform suggested that he wasn't even a Hypnos officer. So just who the hell was this guy?

"I'm afraid your mistaken" his voice calm and steady "I must ask you to come with me"

Tai's suspicions heightened dramatically with that sentence "Why?"

The man looked as if he would sigh, but didn't "I am ordering you under the authority of the Terran Security Act; paragraph 2 Section 1"

Tai remained unconvinced "I'm sorry, I must have skipped that bit (!) Perhaps you could tell me what that's supposed to mean"

A new officer, this one definitely human, popped his head round the door way "It means we can do whatever the hell we want" his mouth twitched into what was almost a smirk "So I suggest you do what he says"

"Wait a second" Tai was still trying to get this all to sink in "Are you telling me that you two are part of Section 1?"

The second officer nodded, slightly confused by the question. "Bullshit" Tai murmured "Section 1 was disbanded years ago"

"That's what we wanted you to think" a touch of urgency now tugged at the second officer's voice "Now if you wouldn't mind, we're a little pressed for time"

* * *

Miracoshi couldn't resist a triumphant smile as he strolled round the Hypnos control centre. It was hard to believe that it had taken this long for them to finally retrieve the God Matrix. These Terrans had proven to be incredibly disappointing. He had been hoping for more resistance, at least a decent fight. This was just boring.

They had six hours now to find the device and get it onboard the Shrav'la before the Terran fleet returned. Not that they would be able to do anything when they did.

Despite the glaringly obvious fact that they were the superior race, they had so far failed to defeat the Terran Starfleet in battle. Sure they had managed to snatch a few victories in the past, but always at crippling losses.

The Akkatarians had not been his brain child; therefore he felt no shame in admitting they were a failure. Nevertheless they seemed sufficient to deal with the Terrans whilst Miracoshi could focus on the real enemy.

Besides it was of little consequence whether the Akkatarians were a success or not; now that they had the God Matrix with their grasp they could create a new army, a better one, and not a moment too soon. Miracoshi for one was glad; he had grown tired of 'Pyrrhic Victories'

The sound of a transporter beam brought his pacing to a halt as he watched the small group materialised. Casually stepping over Yamaki's corpse for the second time he gave a curt nod of greeting to the newcomers.

It was a very small group indeed; a single humanoid like Miracoshi flanked by two heavily armed Akkatarians.

With a few fleeting glances the humanoid man took in the entire room, a smug smile, identical to Miracoshi's pulled at his lips

"You've done well" he spoke in a voice as smooth as new velvet "I must admit I had my doubts but your plan appears to be a resounding success"

"It's these humans" Miracoshi's voice filled with an arrogance he was plainly feeling "They insist on fighting each other, Aldan. I'm afraid it makes things too easy"

The newcomer, Aldan, folded his arms behind his back and stepped past Miracoshi "If all goes to plan the Hypnos building will be ours in a matter of minutes, but the device may be anywhere. It may even be on another planet"

Miracoshi casually brushed the concern aside "Don't worry, I have everything planned. There is nothing the Terrans can do this time"

Aldan's smile thinned "Remember the Terrans are mere pawns, unwitting pawns but pawns nonetheless. We've come to far, this time there can be no turning back. If we allow our enemies to seize the god matrix now they'll destroy everything we have worked towards" he looked down at Yamaki's corpse, his eyes still burned open in agony "Make no mistakes. This is a fight to the death"

* * *

Akira's boot gave the spent bullet casing a light tap, which was enough to send it rolling along the catwalk until it fell over the edge, landing with an almost inaudible chink.

He ignored the bullet casing, his mind on other matters as he casually stepped over the two fresh corpses that lay on the catwalk, both dressed in the dull black Hypnos uniforms. He could tell from one glance they had not died pleasant deaths, their stomachs were torn a burned, their cloths singed and their unmasked faces twisted and contorted in agony.

Plasma weapons, outlawed by the Terran Empire yet an old favourite of the Akkatarians, there was no other explanation. They were horrific weapons, one hit was all it took and you'd die in unimaginable agony, your flesh, cloths armour, even your organs melted on impact by a ball of superheated plasma. Even a glancing hit would just keep burning and burning until you bled to death, or you decided to end it yourself.

He left the bodies, continuing down the catwalk. It was obvious the Akkatarians had been her already but they were too stupid to figure out that what they were looking for was in this very room.

A single computer console was seemingly the only thing in the room of interest. It sat at the end of the catwalk and appeared, to the casual observer, to be nothing special.

But Akira knew what it was. It was the key to the ultimate power, the reason he was here.

His metal fingers danced over the console, with inhuman speed, entering the 85 digit access code, a complicated series of letters numbers and symbols, one that he had committed to memory. After all this was the greatest weapon in the galaxy he was stealing.

The screen on the tiny console flashed green and a message flashed up

'Access confirmed. Input hand scan for security clearance and access to God matrix'

Akira pulled the glove of his flesh and blood hand before pressing it against the computer screen. A pale blue light ran down the length of his hand.

"Section 1 security clearance confirmed" the computer chimed "Access to God Matrix granted"

The greatest weapon in the galaxy was now in his hands

* * *

I did say it was a short chapter.  
Seriously though I'm afraid to say the future of this story is still in doubt. I've had next to no feedback for the past four chapters and right now i'm considering a third re-write but i'll see how this chapters received before making any definite plans.  
I'd really like to hear what you guys think so please post a few reviews or send me a message, i just want to know if i'm wasting my time with this story


	14. Chapter 14: This Dark Day

Well i've taken on some advice from the last couple of reviews and admit I may have bitten off more than i can chew, but as i am now determined to finish this story I'm going to try and slim it down as much as possible, in the mean time i give you chapter 14

* * *

**This Dark Day**

Kazu's heavy Hypnos boots skidded round the corner, tearing up part of the carpet and almost causing him to fall. Fortunately he managed to steady himself at the last second and continue his mad dash down the seemingly endless, and surprisingly empty, corridors. Rika and Ryo weren't far behind, but as they barely made the corner they were followed by a short burst of plasma fire.

"Just were the hell did they come from?" Ryo found himself shouting

"How am I supposed to know?" Rika bit back. She lifted her head up in time to see Kazu race round another corner "who would have guessed he could run so fast?"

"I'm just glad the Akkatarians can't run that fast" a fresh bolt of plasma raced past his head "or shoot straight"

Rika twisted her head back to see the two Akkatarians still chasing them, and slowly gaining "I thought you said they weren't that fast"

Ryo slid round the corner that he'd seen Kazu race round "Well they haven't caught us yet have they"

He skidded to a halt and wrenched back the bolt of his carbine as Rika shot past him. After a quick glance down the sights and he fired three bursts dropping both Akkatarians in quick succession. With the threat gone, Rika stopped running, looking from Ryo to the bodies.

"Why didn't I do that in the first place?" he wondered aloud as he slowly lowered his carbine.

His answer came as the once empty corridor seemed to shimmer and a fresh group of Akkatarians materialised, perhaps fifteen or twenty.

Rika and Ryo both instinctively ducked behind cover as Rika turned back to Kazu "You go on ahead, we'll hold them off here"

Ryo gave her an astonished and questioning look "what? How the hell are we meant to hold them off?" plasma fire burning into the wall they were sheltering behind

Rika cocked her own carbine, cutting Ryo's complaint short "With guts and lead"

With a cheeky grin, Kazu gave her a half-wave half-salute. This was the side of Rika he liked, the side that he had to admit turned him on a little; that no-nonsense devil-may-care side of her. For the first time he was actually glad she was here "See you later Ice queen"

Rika sneered, aiming her carbine down the corridor at the almost senseless Akkatarians "I really hate that man"

* * *

On the Entebbe you could cut the atmosphere with a knife. Sora, Kazuki and Willis were all nervous as hell and had fingers hovering over triggers "How could a massive Akkatarian fleet sneak past Starfleet anyway?" Sora demanded, still not entirely sure if she trusted Willis or not, after all the man had done nothing when Matt was being murdered.

"They must have created a diversion, Lure Starfleet away then attack the planet" Willis didn't sound like he was very bothered by the situation.

Sora still wasn't convinced "But why? If their fleets so big why go to all the trouble"

Kazuki offered his opinion "They might be strong enough to take out the eight fleet but we can have four more here in a matter of hours. All the eighth fleet has to do is hold them up. My guess is they want to be done as quickly as possible"

In truth it was really anyone's guess, even to someone like Willis who had read all the reports and Intel this whole situation seemed to make no sense. There were too many unanswered questions, too much missing information.

Willis raised one finger to his lips, successfully silencing the other two "Any minute now" he murmured, he could feel it.

No sooner had the words left his lips than the space in front of him shimmered, and half a dozen tall muscular Akkatarians appeared all around the little group. Their lizard like snouts covered in battle scars and their tough scales were such a dark green they were almost black. They all raised their weapons, instantly covering the three Terrans.

"Oh, I forgot they could do that"

* * *

The door to Takato's cell flew open as the Hypnos guard was hurled inside. Takato, startled by the sudden unexpected movement, threw up a hand to protect his eyes from the light that flooded back into the once dark cell.

The Hypnos guard writhed on the floor, his hand struggling to free his pistol from its holster. His fingers were still fumbling around the handle as an imposing Akkatarian leapt in after him, firing several rounds into his stomach.

The Akkatarian turned to Takato, its snout twisting into some grotesque mockery of a smile.

If it was feeling some form of triumph then it was short lived. Three bullets burst from its chest and it dropped down beside the dead guard.

With the cell now open Takato could clearly hear gunfire outside, and not just a few pot shots but a full blown battle. He found himself blinking profusely; he'd been locked up in the dark for far too long.

A tall dark haired sergeant, flanked by three fully armed guards suddenly filled the doorway. Two of the guards grabbed him by the arm's and dragging him out of the cell, in his weakened state he could offer no resistance. The sergeant, still firing his SMG at some attacker Takato couldn't see, bellowed over the sound of battle "Get the specimen out of here. We can't let it fall into enemy hands"

Takato resented being referred to as an 'it' but he had learnt by now that charm wasn't one of Hypnos's strong points. Right now he was just glad to be alive and out of that awful cell; although he had been hoping to leave it under better circumstances.

The Hypnos guards were pushed steadily back, their numbers ever thinning as they made their way to the shuttle bay. A fully armoured corporeal staggered in beside the sergeant "It's no good, we can't hold them much longer"

The sergeant seemed unconcerned "I'm initiating operation Clausewitz. You know the procedure, if your shuttle is captured…" he glanced at Takato "Vaporise the subject. It's vital the enemy don't get their hands on it, do you understand?"

The corporal threw up his arm in a stiff salute "Understood, it's been an honour serving with you"

"Get going" The sergeant ordered.

The guards hurled Takato into a shuttle, piling in after him. Their weapons trained on him and the expressionless gas masked faces staring at him. He wondered again what he had done to deserve this, why he was being treated like this. He felt like breaking down into tears of despair, but didn't even have the strength left to cry.

They had broken him.

Still in the shuttle bay the Hypnos sergeant pulled a chain from around his neck. On it hung a complex green and gold security chip.

Now there was only one final duty to perform.

Operation Clausewitz demanded the destruction of all Hypnos equipment and information to prevent it falling into enemy hands, and by that they meant everything.

* * *

Davis was craning over Izzy's shoulder trying, and failing, to work out what he was doing.

"So can you get it open?" he enquired, referring of course to the heavy cell door that blocked their escape and had fascinated Izzy for so long. He had hoped that Izzy would allow him to help in some way as Davis had never been the kind of person to sit back and watch; yet at the same time he did have the engineering skills of a blind shrew so it was understandable why Izzy had decided to do the work himself.

Izzy pulled out a pale green computer chip "Any door can be opened if you have the right key" he said cryptically

Davis groaned. He should have expected that. Izzy could never just explain something in plain English, he always had to find a way of complicating the obvious "So have you got this key or whatever?"

Izzy slid the chip back into the panel, resulting in the panel lighting up like a Christmas tree and the door sliding effortlessly open "You can take that as a yes"

Davis gave him a hearty slap on the back "I'll never doubt you again"

He looked up, ready to attempt escape and expecting to have to clobber some Hypnos guard. In fact he found himself staring straight into Tai's face, a vibrant smile spread across his face "Sorry I took so long"

Tai was standing with two officers, one serious and harsh looking, the other looked more friendly. Both were wearing uniforms that were similar, but not identical to the Hypnos ones.

The serious looking officer gave Tai a stern look "Now we've rescued your friends" Davis could tell from the way he said that one word that this officer had a rather low opinion of him and Izzy, nevertheless the officer went on "Perhaps we can concentrate on more important matters"

Davis pointed at the two officers "Eh Tai, who are these guys?"

Tai gave the stern officer a quick glance as if he was about to explain, quickly seeing the irritation on his face he decided against it "It's a long story, and one that we apparently don't have time for"

"There more important matter to deal with" the officers voice rising ever so slightly as he spoke

"Hold on" Tai interrupted "What about Takato? You told me he was here too?"

"Takato's fate lies down another path" the officer said, his voice returning to it's original calmness

Tai scoffed "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" he spread his hands "What if the Akkatarians capture him"

The second officer spoke from behind him "Nothing, The Akkatarians don't give a rat's ass about him. They've got more important things to worry about"

"And so do we" the stern officer added

"Like what?" Davis queried, feeling out of the loop once again.

The second officer gave him a friendly smile "the end of the world, that's what"

* * *

T.K paced impatiently at the front of the bridge. This was a disaster, a total and utter disaster. Why had he not seen it earlier "Time?" he asked Cody for the hundredth time.

"Five hours twelve minutes present speed"

"Can you not get anything else out of her?" he asked, to which Henry just shook his head

"Sorry captain"

face hardened in frustration "what about he rest of the fleet?" This third question aimed at Ken at his science station

Ken scanned his monitors quickly "They are approximately 5 minutes behind us sir" he moved towards his captain "Evidently Sam drew the same conclusion that you did"

"Yes it does appear that way" T.K found himself pacing again "let's just hope we're not too late"

In an attempt to lighten the mode Takuya straightened his tunic "Well the Cavalry always arrives at the last minute don't they"

No one laughed

* * *

The Hypnos base was now almost entirely deserted. Most of the guards were dead and most of the unarmed personnel had either been evacuated with key specimens and equipment or they had shared the same fate as the guards.

Any further resistance was now not only futile but impossible.

It was a fact that the Hypnos Sergeant, who had captured the legendary Tai Kamiya and managed to save Hypnos's prized specimen from oblivion, found hard to accept. He had been in Hypnos for years; he'd fought Akkatarians before and knew them for the stupid brutes they were. To be defeated by them so quickly was just sickening for him.

Never mind, the bastards wouldn't get to live with their triumph for long. He tossed the security chip into the air and neatly caught it again. If he was going down then he'd take the whole damn pack of them with him.

He slid the chip into the nearest computer terminal "Computer begin Operation Clausewitz"

As the computer flashed into life a heavy fist slammed down onto the back of his neck. It was a blow that should have killed him outright if it hadn't been for his armour. He let out a pained gasp before swinging round to deliver a sharp punch to his attacker's stomach. His armoured fist crashed against equally heavy Hypnos armour catching him by surprise for the second time. He would not be surprised for long. He grabbed the attackers arm, mid punch, and backhanded his fist across the attacker's unprotected jaw. His attacker, an athletic looking male probably in his twenties with an unruly mass of brown hair, was however willing to fight dirty. He brought up his knee, as hard as he could into the Sergeants crotch. The metal kneepad inflicting more pain than he had thought was humanly possible. As he bent over at the wound his attacker threw a heavy punch into his face sending him reeling back into the computer console. Drawing his pistol, the attacker slammed it into the sergeant's chin "where's Takato?" The attacker demanded

The Sergeant gave him an aggressive snarl "Carlson, J. Rank Sergeant. Serial number…." The butt of the pistol slammed into his jaw, successfully stopping him mid sentence.

"Don't give me that crap" The attacker snapped back "Tell me what you've done with Takato"

"Why?" Sergeant, Carlson, shot back with a smirk "What's he to you?"

The attacker pressed the barrel of his Desert Eagle still further into Carlson's chin "He's a friend, and if you don't tell me then I'll blow you're fucking head off"

Carlson scoffed "and were will that leave you" His face a picture of control and contempt "I can't tell you anything if I'm dead can I?"

The attacker's anger was now overflowing, the rage plainly visible on his face "WHERE IS HE?" he roared "WHERE?"

As if on cue, the computers that filled the room exploded one after another. Carlson's smile widened "Even if I tell you it will do you no good. In no time at all, this building will be dust and you along with it"

It was now his attackers turn to smirk, as he held up a chain holding the security chip "Not without this it's not" he threw the security chip away "Now tell me were he is" he persisted

Deciding to change tactics Carlson snarled "You're too late, he's long gone" he almost spat the last few words "and by the time we're finished with him, he'll wish he'd died a long time ago"

He was probing this attacker, seeing how far he could push him, get him off guard

"Tell me exactly where he is?" The attacker snarled though gritted teeth "This is your last chance"

"No, it's yours" Carlson drew his pistol as quickly as he could, planning to kill this son of a bitch, reset Clausewitz and get out of here whilst he still could but his attacker had anticipated his move. In one swoop he grabbed the sergeant's wrist with his free hand, twisting the gun away.

"That was damn stupid" he snapped and then he fired.

Carlson's head snapped back at an unnatural angle as blood sprayed from his head and spattered over the wall. Releasing Carlson's gun the attacker rose, he had learned what he wanted to know. He flipped open his communicator whilst he re-holstered his pistol "Rika, Takato's gone. I think it's time we left"

He would find Takato, even if he had to go to the ends of the universe, he'd save him

As for Hypnos, they could go to hell, and Kazu was more than willing to show them the way.

* * *

Well that was the final appearance of the Tamer's characters in this story. I've started work on a spin off that will wrap up the Tamers act but I just feel leaving them in this story is just one lose end too many to tie up at the end.  
I will try to get the next chapter finished ASAP, untill then reviews are, as always, appreciated.


	15. Authour's note: Update

Some time ago I'm sure some of you will remember me bringing the axe down on this story, then rather foolishly I changed my mind (something I am prone to doing from time to time, which is one of the reasons why I've been working on this story for almost five years)

When I started the original story back in 2007 it was supposed to be a standard run of the mill sci-fi horror story with the Digidestined looking at what defines us as humans whilst battling alien hordes. In short it was a way for me to try and cram four seasons of Digimon, Star trek and Firefly into a single story.

Since then I've tried to make the storyline grander and grander, thown in more characters than you can shake a stick at and dreamed up plans for epice sword fights and space has in fact reached the point where there are so many plotlines and characters that I've lost track of just what the hell is going on.

In short I feel it's collapsed under its own weight.

I made several attempts to write chapter fifteen but all ended up exceedingly poor and after all the support you guys have given me I believe you deserve the best I can offer

Now in case any of you are getting worried I am not axing this story again however I have decided to start a massive and overdue overhaul.

* * *

So what can you guy's expect from, what will be, my fourth re-write.

1. The obvious Star trek and Firefly references will be removed, replaced with a more original 'Terran Empire'

2. Instead of one hideously obese and complex story I've sub-divided it into a Four part series. Two will follow the Tamer's story and Two will follow the Original and 02 characters. Depending on how successful these stories are I may write more, who can tell

3. I am currently re-watching Digimon and doing lots of research into writing properly so I hope my technique and characterisation will have improved this time around

4. The Digidestined will take the spotlight again, as I'm afraid that Section 1 have taken over the story in more ways than one. Section 1 will still have a part to play, but a significantly reduced one.

5. More Germans :D (For those of you who haven't noticed, I love Germans)

* * *

I would like to place a date on when this rewrite will be finished but truth be told I don't know. It is a major overhaul and my handwritten notes have a habit of disappearing. That and after three rewrites so far I am quite anxious to get it right this time.  
I shall however endeavour to finish the story as quickly as quality permits

All that remains now is for me to give thanks to

xXxThe BeastxXx

SallyGirl

goggleboy4444

Kitai-Anom

VampireYumi

wiggin0

zeo1fan

Miss-Stoneflower

Steph-hime

You guys have truly been great, each of you inspiring me to never give up even when things look bleak. Without you guys I wouldn't have made it this far and I am eternally grateful to each and everyone of you.

The Monster Within Us All shall remain up until part 1 of the Re-write (Ticonderoga) is complete.


End file.
